Cherry Blossoms
by FaithAngel712
Summary: We have all heard of the story where the teenage girl falls into ME, but this is a story about a 7yearold Japanese genius falling into ME after a car accident. See what happens. Also, tell me if this becomes a Mary Sue and how to stop it.
1. An Accident and a New World

Otaku: HI! ME AGAIN!

Elrohir: Excuse me, but who are you?

Otaku: I am Otaku no Megami, but call me Otaku.

Elladan: Yes, but why are we here?

Otaku: You are here for my fanfic!

Elrohir: What?

Otaku: Never you mind. (turns to readers) Welcome to my fic! It's obviously LotR based and it's gonna be a mix of book-verse and movie-verse.

Elladan: (whispers to Elrohir with slightly wide eyes) Who is she talking to?

Elrohir: I don't know.

Bakura: (pops up next to the elves scaring them) JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER, WENCH!

Elrohir: That is impolite to say to a lady. You should apoligize.

Bakura: (smirks) You must be new. Let me warn you, be careful with her. She- (gets hit by Otaku's mallet)

Otaku: BAKURA! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO CALL ME BY MY NAME?!

The twins: (watches with wide eyes as Otaku chases Bakura)

Both of them stop.

Bakura: Just –breath- do the –breath- disclaimer!

Otaku: Hmph! Fine! (Mallet dissappears) I don't own LotR, nor anyone in it, but I do own the books and soundtrack.

Otaku and Bakura: Now on with the fic....

#....# are words in Japanese

.... are words in Elvish

'....' Are thoughts (All thoughts will be in English)

"...." English.

$$$$$$$ means flashback

means a change in scene or time

I know that there is no English in Middle Earth, but bear with me here.

A seven-year-old Japanese girl is seen skipping home on the side walk in a knee length blue sailor skirt and a sailor shirt with a red tie and blue collor swinging her school bag. 'I can't wait to go home! Today is Onii-chan's birthday! And Onee-san will be bringing Yui-san!' As she crossed the street, she was too engrossed in her thoughts to see a swerving car coming towards her. The last thing she heard was her brother yelling out her name.

__

Muindor! Tirio! I see something! Elrohir said pointing to a lump of black, blue, white, and red. What do you suppose it is?

I do not know, but let us go and check, answered Elladan as he silently crept up to it with his twin following. As they got closer, they could make out the lump as a body and the red stuff as blood. That piece of information made them hurry and what they saw surprised them. It was a child in peculiar clothing with several wounds. They picked her up gently and carried her to their camp where they cleaned her wounds.

When they finished, they put her on one of the horses and Elrohir climbed on behind her rode away leaving Elladan. Elladan sighed in sympathy for the child as he watched his brother ride away. When Elrohir was out of view Elladan went back to where they found the girl and looked for clues to who could harm a child like that. He found nothing, but blood and a black bag made of materiel and in a form he has never seen before.

He picked it up and went back to camp to clean up and remove any traces of him before he left to go home.

__

Elrohir rode as fast as he could and soon he saw the gates of Rivendell up ahead and urged the horse to go faster. When he made it in a stable hand went up to him and took his horse away after he asked where his father was. Elrohir hurried to his father's study and barged in, surprising Elrond and Gandalf.

Elrohir! What is th- Elrond started, but was interrupted.

Ada! This child is injured! We must help her! Elrohir exclaimed pointing out the child wrapped in a blanket in his arms. Elrond took the child and lead them to the healing halls and started to un-bandage the bandages his sons put on her. His face turned grave when he saw her broken ribs, leg, and arm; a few bruises here and there; some abrasions and the wound on her head.

We must heal her quickly! He said. Elrohir grab some clean linen and boil some water. Elrohir nodded and ordered some servents to boil water and grabbed some clean linen as Elrond some medicine and applied it on some of the wounds. He ordered Gandalf to get him some stilts and a needle and string. When he got everything he needed he immediately started working on her and healing her.

After about 40 minutes passed and Elrond finished healing her, Elladan returned with a peculiar bag. The looks the bag got prompted him to explain. I went back to where we found the Girl to find some clues, but I found nothing but this bag and her blood.

I wonder who would hurt a young child like her! She is so young and radiates inocennce and looks so naïve! Elrohir declared as the others silently agreed with him.

Her looks are peculiar. I wonder who she is amd where she is from Elond added after a moment of observing her. The others, besides Gandalf whose eyes merely twinkled curiously, nodded. Well, we should let her rest. They left the room and went to their own activities (Otaku: That sounded wrong. Elrohir: Well, you're the one who wrote that. Otaku: I guess.).

_One week later_

'Itai! Why does it hurt so much?' The young girl asked herself as she woke up and tried to sit up. The pain shot through her body from many places and everything was blurry. 'I remember now! I was walking home and then pain and Onii-chan's voice...I think I remember hearing a car.' She blinked clearing her eyes and looked around. It was a white room with open windows and several beds and some cabinets and other stuff.

As she struggled to sit up and look around more effeciently, a small moan escaped her lips and her brown eyes widened in pain. #Itai!# She exclaimed out loud as the intensity of the pain grew and she was forced to lie back down. 'Ano...Where's 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san?' The door opened and a tall man in scarlet robes with dark hair and dark eyes came in. He had a thin, silver circlet on his head. He was accompanied by a tall, young, beautiful women with dark and beautiful hair, pale skin, dark eyes, and was wearing a lavender dress.

#Ano...Who are you? Where is 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san, and Onii-chan? Why does it hurt so much?# She asked as she looked up at them expectantly, but instead of receiving and answer she got small frowns, curious looks, and slightly grim faces.

"Do you speak Common?" The Lady asked.

"Iie. I..Say..Little.English," she answered in broken English. "Wh..where..'Kaa-san .... 'Tou-san,...Onii-chan?"

"I do not know who you speak of," The Lady answered drawing a small frown and a slightly scared look. "Why do you not speak Common well? What was the language you spoke eariler?"

"I...I want. Family!" The girl cried out as much as the pain would allow. She started to cry despite the intense pain flaring through her body.

It appears we won't get an answer from her, said Elrond as he looked at the child with sympathy. Poor girl. He sighed sadly and shook his head. Why don't you stay here and try to comfort her? Arwen nodded and he left leaving her behind with the crying child.

"Shh..Hush. It will be alright. We'll find your family," said Arwen soothingly as she rubbed the younger girls' back, careful of her injuries.

"De..Demo.Today....O.Onii-chan's..Birth..Day," said the girl.

"It's okay. Shh..We will find your family and I'm sure that your family will not care if you miss a birthday. They will be happy to see you again," said Arwen. After a while, the girl calmed down. "Now, would you please tell me your name?"

"Me...Sakura," said Sakura proudly. "Means...Cherry....Blossoms...Pretty.... Flowers...On.Trees...Me..Family.Go.See.At...Park."

"What is this language you speak? Where are you from?" Arwen questioned.

"Who...You.First," said Sakura stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. My name is Arwen Undomiel(SP?)," replied the elleth.

"Speak.Nihongo..Live..Kyoto," answered the seven-year-old to Arwen's earlier question. "Where.Here? Who..Pretty.Man?"

"You are in Rivendell and the Man is the Lord ,and my father, of Rivendell. My father is not a man. He is one of the Eldar. An Elf," answered Arwen.

"Elf?....'Tou-san.'Kaa-san..say.no.real," whispered Sakura as if she was afraid that Arwen would yell at her, but to her surprise Arwen laughed.

"Aye. Some humans think elves are myths," laughed Arwen.

"Sugoi! Ar.wen..has..pretty...laugh," Sakura struggled to say.

"Why thank you," thanked the surprised elleth.

"Ne? Ar.wen-sama? Why.me.pain?" Sakura asked curiously. Arwen saddened.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know," answered Arwen. "Why don't you tell me about where you live and teach me a few words in your language?"

"Saa...Hai! Arwen-sama.teach.her.speak," said Sakura and Arwen nodded and laughed.

"Alright, but you first," said Arwen.

"Hai! Demo, first.sleep," mummered Sakura as she fell back asleep. Arwen smiled faintly at the sleeping child before she stood up and left the room. She went to talk to her brothers about the child.

_In Kyoto, Japan_

#SAKURAAAAAAAAA!# A 12 year old boy is seen yelling and running up to a body as all the activity stopped to stare in pity as the young boy gently held onto his younger sister. The driver and passenger stopped the car and came out.

#We are sorry! We know it won't bring back this girl, but we are sorry for our carelessness,# said the driver. The boy nodded, obviously not paying attention. The boy started rocking his sister back and forth while whispering to her.

#Sakura! Sakura, please wake up! Please.# The boy whispered, but when it became apparent she wasn't gonna jump up and yell surprise, he started crying. #NO! Please get up, Sakura! PLEASE!# One of the onlookers finally decided to call the ambulance and in ten minutes it was there. One of the paramedics took Sakura and put her on the strechers while another attached this and that onto her. They put her in the ambulance and was about to close the door when the Boy ran up and stopped them.

#Please! Let me go with you! She's my sister!# He cried and the Paramedics looked at each other and nodded at him. He smiled faintly and held his sister's hand through the drive, praying that she would be alright, but his prayer was only half answered. She was alright, but she was in a coma. The doctors were not sure how long she would be in a coma when she, and all traces of her, dissappeared.

_In Rivendell_

Sakura woke up the next day after having a dream about her family mourning and crying out for her to come back. It saddened her and hurt her chest when she thought about them. She wasn't stupid. In fact she was very smart and she knew that the chances of seeing her family wasn't all that great and that she seemed to be in another world. Her family read her some of J.R.R Tolkien's books and she surmised that she was in Middle-Earth no matter how impossible it sounds. She still had her doubts, but she held on to that idea.

The young girl looked up as the door opened and saw Arwen-sama's father; some tall, old guy with grey hair; two identical looking, beautiful guys with dark hair and dark eyes, you could easily tell they were related to Arwen-sama and her father; and last came Arwen-sama.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Arwen-sama, Arwen-sama's Otou-san, Grey-sama, and two.people.relate.Arwen-sama!" Sakura said a tiny bit cheerfully, but still a bit suspicous of them.

"Hello Little One. Did you sleep well?" Arwen asked in her soft, clear, musical voice.

"Hai. Sleep..Good! Arigato Gozaimasu for..fixing.me," answered Sakura. She smiled brightly at them. They smiled back at her assuming that Arigato Gozaimasu meant Thank you.

"I am Lord Elrond, Father of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Lord of Rivendell. This is Gandalf the Grey or Mithrandir. This is my two sons, Elladan and Elrohir and you already know my daughter, Arwen," inroduced Elrond as each nodded respectively.

"Me.Sakura.Nice.Meeting you," replied Sakura as she half bowed with her hands put together as if she was praying.

"Which country do you come from?" Arwen questioned.

"Kyoto, Japan," answered Sakura smiling at them.

"What caused your injuries?" Elladan asked.

"Saa...I go home...school. Walking..think..Nii-san's birthday..hit.car," answered Sakura looking like she was thinking hard about what happened. They smiled at her, albeit a bit confused, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Thank you. We will be leaving now," said Elrond. Gandalf follwed him out, but the twins and Arwen did not leave.

"Ne, Arwen-sama?"

"Yes Little One?"

"Me.Teach..Nihongo!" Sakura said stubbornly as if Arwen was gonna say no.

"Alright," was the answer from Arwen.

"Yatta! One, Hai is yes," started Sakura. The Twins exchanged looks and chuckled queitly.

"Little One? What does –sama mean?" Elrohir asked.

"Means? –sama is.Lord? and..Lady," answered Sakura. The Twins nodded and smiled at her.

"How do you say 'Idiots' in..Nihongo?" Arwen whispered while the Twins were whispering together.

"Baka," Sakura whispered back. Arwen laughed and said her thanks.

"Bakas. It is time to go. We have to let Sakura sleep," commanded Arwen. The twins looked confused while Sakura giggled for two reasons. One, the 'baka' sounded funny when Arwen said it, and two, the confused look on the Twins faces were funny to Sakura, but the all left. She smiled sadly and fell a sleep.

Otaku: Finally finished!

Elladan: What was that? We were barely in this fic.

Elrohir: And why did you cause so much pain to Sakura and Sakura's family?

Otaku: Oh hush! It will get better. When she is all healed and such, she will begin to adapt to her new life. But wait! Who are the Injured Humans? They look so familiar!

Yamiko: BE QUIET! I'm trying to read!

Otaku: Okay!

Bakura: When are you going to start on your YGO fic?

Otaku: When I feel like it!

Bakura: Whatever. (turns to readers) Review! Or else!

Elladan and Elrohir: Review!

Otaku: Buh-bye! And please review. It was greatly please me if you did! Thank you!


	2. A discovered power and an adoption

Otaku: I'm Baack! It's time for the next chapter!

Elladan: Hello Otaku.

Elrohir: How are you?

Otaku: I'm Fine! Thanks for asking!

Elladan: What's gonna happen in this chapter?

Otaku: Dun know yet.

Elrohir: Oh.

Bakura: BAKAS! Just do the disclaimer!

Otaku: Fine! I own nothing!

Bakura, Elrohir, Elladan: On with the fic!

I changed some things.

"....." is still English or Common

'....'is still thoughts

#...# is still Japanese

_italics_ is Elvish or change of scene or Flashback.

Also whenever Sakura speaks it's gonna be broken or accented English. I'm tried of writing Sakura speak like a baby or something. I don't think that Aragorn knew Arwen until after Celebrian's death, but oh well.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!27

_One Week later_

When Sakura woke up, it was afternoon and a pretty lady that had long silver hair and a beautiful face walked in and smiled at her. "Hello. I am Celebrian, Elrond's Wife. I'm sorry that I couldn't see you before for I was on my journey back to Rivendell from Lothlorien," said Celebrian.

"Konnichiwa Celebrian-sama! It's okay," chirped Sakura causing Celebrian to smile. "I'm Sakura."

"Well, Sakura, what sort of things do like?" Celebrian questioned.

"I like to read, write, and play," answered Sakura, but at that time she spotted her bag on a chair. "Celebrian-sama? Can you please get my bag?" Celebrian smiled at her and gave her her bag.

"Here you go Little One," said Celebrian. She smiled as she watched Sakura take a book out and frown at it. "What is that?"

"My boring school work," explained Sakura and Celebrian nodded. She looked at the stuff Sakura was suppose to do, but all she was were lines and funny pictures. She wondered how Sakura knew what to do!

"What are you doing?"

"I'm suppose to be practicing my reading and writing, but I finished that so I'm translating some words into English/Common," answered Sakura making Celebrian smile.

"You seem very hard-working," commented Celebrian.

"Hai. 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san said that they expect me to be good in everything. It gets tiring after a while, but 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san only want me to live a happy and wealthy life," replied Sakura, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "I miss 'Kaa-san and 'Tou-san." She sighed, but perked up.

"Did you know that Elrond-sama finally said that I could go outside now? I want to play outside. Arwen-sama said that you have a prettiful garden." She giggled at the made up word. "Can you please go with me?" She pulled the puppy eyes on Celebrian and Celebrian agreed.

"But only if you are careful," said Celebrian.

"Hai Celebrian-sama," replied Sakura. She skipped ahead of Celebrian a few times, but had to go back before she got lost. When they reached the garden Sakura skipped and danced around to her own music. She started humming "Kagome" (AN: Kagome is a Japanese game with it's own little tune.) as she danced around. She was still in her Uniform, but it was washed.

"Celebrian-sama! Here you go!" Sakura shouted as she ran up to Celebrian and gave her some flowers. She ran off laughing before the elleth could say anything. Sakura skipped and danced. Then she bumped into an elfing making the said elfling to look up startled. She had golden blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and looked to be about seven.

"Sugoi," breathed Sakura. "You're so pretty. I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"I am Merileth Nan. It is a pleasure to meet you," replied the elfling.

"I'm seven. How old are you?"

"I'm 704," answered Merileth.

"Ne, you look so young," said Sakura.

"All elves look young," laughed Merileth.

"Sugoi! You have a pretty laugh like Arwen-sama and Celebrian-sama, Merileth-san," said Sakura. Merileth merely laughed again, but looked at Sakura curiously.

"I've heard of you. You are that child of an unknown Country. What does 'Sugoi,' 'Ne,' '-sama,' and '-san' mean?" Merileth questioned as she slighly tilted her head to the side with curious eyes.

"Saa..Sugoi means awesome or something in that manner. Like 'wow'. Ne means well, or huh depending on the placement, -sama means lord or lady, and –san is the suffix for someone you just met or don't know well. It's a polite term," said Sakura.

"Oh. I see. So I call you Sakura-san?"

"Ne, you would, but I perfer the suffix '-chan' which is for close friends and relatively for girls. For boys it would be '-kun,'" explained Sakura.

"Alright, but if I call you Sakura-chan you must call me Merileth-chan in return," said Merileth, smiling slightly while Celebrian was watching and listening to the whole exchange. The lady of Rivendell smiled slightly.

"Hai! I'll call you Merileth-chan," shouted Sakura hyperly. So they continued to play until it was time for them to return to their homes, or in Sakura's place, the guestroom. She went in holding Celebrian's hand and jumping now and then telling her about her day and the new friend she made.

"That is nice Sakura, but it is time for supper. You have to clean up and go put on a dress," ordered Celebrian subtly, but Sakura picked up on it.

"Okay! I'll go Celebrian-sama!" Sakura chirped and she went skipping to her room. Celebrian sighed and thought 'Poor Girl.' She felt arms go around her waist and smiled as she felt the familiar presence of her husband.

_"Hello Melamin. I have not seen you for a while,"_ whispered Elrond into Celebrian's ear. She giggled.

_"Yes, I know and I am very sorry for that. I missed you so much Melamin,"_ answered Celebrian. She sighed. _"What are we going to do about Sakura?"_

Elrond aslo sighed before he answered. _"I do not know. Mithrandir and I do not know about this Kyoto, Japan and about her native language. Mithrandir thinks that she was brought here for a reason, but I can not think why someone would bring an injured human child here for."_ He sighed and led her to their room.

_"I pity her. She has lost her family, her world, her friends, her old life, has gotten injured, and has entered a new world. Why does someone so _young_ have to go through this?"_ Celebrian looked at her husband and sighed (AN: They sigh a lot in this fic, do they not?) while she massaged her husband's shoulders to get him to relax.

_"I know, I know. But, let us relax and the solution shall come to us,"_ replied Celebrian. After a moment of silence Celebrian spoke up. _"Why don't we adopt her. At least until we can figure some other plan for her."_

_"That is a great idea Melamin! I'm sure that Aragorn will be delighted to have some human company, even if she is much, much younger then him,"_ agreed Elrond, though in his mind he had many doubts. They got ready for supper that night since Aragorn is coming home and they wanted to welcome him warmly and when they were ready they linked arms and walked gracefully to the Dining Hall. When they got there, they saw that everyone, but a few elves and their children, including Sakura, were not there. After a few minutes everyone was there and everyone and everything looked stunning. (AN: I will not describe it so use your own imaginations.)

When Aragorn came a few minutes later with some of the Dunedan, including Halbarad, the family, besides Sakura who looked like she shrunk in her seat, stood up and welcomed him with open arms. Some of the Dunedan noticed Sakura and gave her curious and some suspicous looks. When the welcoming was done the couple (Elrond and Celebrian) intoduced Sakura.

"Estel. This is Sakura. She is staying here for a while. We found her injured in the forest and healed her," said Elrond. Aragorn nodded and looked at Sakura curiously.

"Konbanwa Estel-sama. I am Sakura. It's nice to meet you," said Sakura doing the traditional Japanese greeting. Aragorn looked confused, but nodded and bowed as Sakura did.

"It is nice to meet you, but what does '-sama' mean?" Aragorn questioned.

"It means Lord or Lady," answered Sakura.

"Oh. But you don't have to call me Lord. You can call me by my original name," said Aragorn a bit surprised.

"Hai, Estel-san," answered Sakura. Aragorn sighed and gave up. This child has manners! She must address someone with a suffix. Really! But he supposed it was okay. Aragorn sat across from Arwen and next to Elladan. Sakura was sitting across from Elrohir and next to Arwen and Celebrian and Elrond were sitting at the head of the table. Everyone else was sitting where ever. The conversations were casual though Aragorn made lovey-dovey eyes which Sakura giggled at and Elladan was talking to Elrohir and Sakura and Lindir, who Sakura made friends with earlier in the week when she snuck out and bumped into him.

When supper was over everyone left the hall to do their own things. Sakura left, after staying to talk to Merileth, to her room and grabbed a book she was suppose to read for homework on the day she got hit. She sighed unhappily as she thought about her family and friends. The sad child decided she was not in the mood for a book and decided to write in her journal. She prefered to write in Japanese so no one would be able to write it. That journal entry was mostly about her day, how things have been going, her theories, and her feelings. She even decided to add her favorite qoute for the day and a poem she recalled her mother reading when she was younger. 'Onii-san, Onee-san. I'm so sorry for missing that special day. I really miss you, 'Kaa-san, 'Tou-san, Anzu-chan, and Kagome-chan. I wish that I never had to leave you guys.' She sighed and got ready for bed. She prayed her daily prayer to Kami-sama (God) and went to sleep.

_In Japan with Sakura's family_

The family prayed to Kami-sama to take care of their child and since they couldn't bury or cremate (sp?) her body they just decided to do a ceremony of her even if she wasn't there. Tetsuya (Is that right? I forget. --;) and Miaka kept on blaming them selves while everyone else was trying to get over her. Some not so close people did, but the closer people didn't. It took them a year or so to finally think about her without crying so much. #Don't blame yourself Tetsuya. It wasn't anyone's fault.# Miaka said to Tetsuya a week after the ceremony as they were walking to school.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. #I know that, but I just can't help but think that if I just picked her up then I could've pulled her out of the way.# Tetsuya exclaimed. #She was only _seven_ Miaka! _Seven_! She had a brighter future ahead of her, but I guess Life is unfair.# He sighed, but determination was in his eyes. He would get over her death no matter what.

_Back at Rivendell_

Sakura woke up shaking and sweating. She started to cry for her old life and the pain she knew she was causing her loved ones. 'Why!? Why do they have to care so much?! If they didn't then they wouldn't be sad! WHY?! Why do they have to mourn? Can't I take away some of the pain?' Sakura thought and right when she thought that a faint and almost unnoticable glow over came her and she bent over clutching her chest as she felt a huge amount of pain. 'Is this everyone's pain?' But she also felt small traces of happiness, relief, content, and etc.

_To everyone who were greiving or sad near her or people in her thoughts_

'What is this? I feel a like a weight is lifted off my heart and my heart is lightened. I feel much better.' Many thought. While the additional thoughts were added to those in the other world. They other thoughts were somewhat like this, 'Why don't I feel as much sadness and grief in my heart.....Maybe, just maybe, Sakura is watching over us and taking away our pain, but that is too far-fetched.'

_Back with Sakura_

Her breathing turned erratic and her breath came in short gasps. Her heart clenched in a great pain as more and more pain from her loved ones and people closet to where she was. After 30 minutes or so the pain stopped, but now and then she would feel a twinge of pain here and there. It was safe to say that she didn't sleep all that well that night, but she covered it up perfectly with some acting here, some hyperness there, and some Middle Earth make-up she found in the vanity drawers. The elves around her felt something wrong and out of place with the young human girl who somehow wormed her way into their hearts. There just wasn't something geniune about her hyperness, her cheerfulness and sometimes they caught a twinge of pain in her eyes or a wince here and there. (AN: Remember, she is a seven-year-old genius so she's bound to be smart and mature, but childish at the same time and since she is little girl she is bound to get attached to them and vice versa.)

"What is wrong Little One? You seemed pained," Elrond finally asked in his study he called her to. Elrond felt panic radiate off of her, but it was only for second.

"What do you mean? There is nothing wrong," replied Sakura. Elrond frowned.

"Sakura. If there is something wrong or if you want to talk, there are many people willing to listen," said Elrond. Sakura nodded as she thought in her head, 'Demo, you have already done so much. I can not put another burden on you.'

"Also, Celebrian and I have decided to adopt you. At least until we find you biological family." Sakura looked up astonished, her eyes and expression clearly askeding if he was telling the truth, so he nodded while smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Elrond-sama!" Sakura exclaimed as she jumped up and hugged Elrond.

"You are welcome my dear, but now since we are family, you do not have to call me Elrond-sama. You may call call me Adar. That is Father in Sindarin," said Elrond. Sakura smiled and tightened her hug before she let go and blushed.

"Arigato Gozaimasu, Adar. I will go and tell Arwen-nee-san, Elrohir-Nii-san, Elladan-Nii-san, and Merileth-chan!" Sakura said before she ran out and gave Elrond a hug. When she caught sight of Arwen and Aragorn she ran up to them and hugged them.

"Arwen-nee-san! Estel-Nii-san! Elrond-'Tou-san said he will adopt me!" She shouted before she ran off to find other people to tell. Behind her Aragorn and Arwen exchanged amused glances.

"He finally told her," stated Aragorn and Arwen nodded. She pecked him lightly on the lips and commented, "I've always wanted a little sister."

Meanwhile with Sakura, she had already told Elrohir, Elladan, and Lindir. They were also amused, except Lindir who was just plain surprised. Sakura hugged them all and giggled before she ran off to talk and play with Merileth.

_With Elrond and Celebrian_

_"I am worried for her,"_ sighed Celebrian as she came in.

_"I am to, but she will not say anything. I sensed pain from her,"_ agreed Elrond. An Elf came in and we will name him Tony (AN: I know that is not an elvish name, but I can't think of an Elvish name right now.).

_"Lord Elrond? I did not mean to intrude, but I heard you speaking about Sakura. I have a room next to her and I heard her breathing go erratic and she was tossing and turning in bed,"_ informed Tony.

_"Thank you Tony. That is a very important piece of information. You may leave," _commanded/thanked Elrond. Tony bowed and left.

_"Maybe she is being plagued by dreams about her family and her world,"_ suggested Celebrian as her husband stood up and looked out the window. She went and hugged him from behind and put her head on his shoulder and saw her children, Sakura, Merileth, and Lindir outside together talking or playing with the young children.

_"Yes, that maybe so, but we can not do anything if she does not come to us. Let us just hope that what ever is bothering her does not kill her, if it is that serious,"_ said Elrond. Celebrian nodded solemnly and tightened her hold on her husband. She sighed as she stared out the window at everyone playing.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!27

Otaku: HELLO EVERYONE! I want to thank everyone for reviewing even if it was only a few people. This is only the start after all. Again, if this turns Mary Sue-ish please tell me how to stop it. Thankies.

**Amwise Gamgee:** Hi! MY FIR ST REVIEWER! THANKS FOR REVIEWING! I am SOOOO glad you liked it! And I hope this will turn out good, like you said.

Yamiko: Calm down Otaku! It's only a review.

Otaku: n.n NO! It's a wonderful, glorious review!

Elrohir: Please calm down!

Otaku: Okay!

Yamiko: Wh..What?! How did you do that?!

Elladan: It's only because Otaku likes him. Duh!

**Tongue in cheek scribe:** THANKIES! And I'm sooooo sorry you got confused! It was my fault! I should've checked the preview! SORRY! But,....I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THIS TOO! THANKIES FOR THE REVIEW!

Yamiko: (sigh) I'm not even gonna try.

Elrohir: (sigh) Otaku. Please, just calm down.

Otaku: Okay!

Everyone: --;;;;;

Otaku: Please review! I like reviews! The make me soooooo happy!

Bakura: (pops in and smirks)Yes! Review!

Elrohir, Elladan, and Yamiko: (glares at Bakura) NOOO! DON'T!

Otaku: ----- --; (glares at the Yamiko, Elrohir, and Elladan)

The mentioned people: U Now! Now, Otaku. You know we were just kidding, right? Hehehehe?

Otaku: (Just glares harder and pulls out her Flame Thrower of DOOM! (DUN DUN DUNNNNNN)

EEY: (runs like hell)

Otaku: (chases after)

Bakura: Hehehehehe. Review please!


	3. Betrayal and I AM SOOO SORRY!

Otaku: HELLO EVERYONE! IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU! SORRY FOR THE WAIT! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND I'VE HAD A SMALL CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND THE COMPUTER HAD TO GET FIXED! AGAIN, SORRY!

Yamiko: Just get on with it!

Otaku: Hmph! Today I have a special guest to do the disclaimer. It's.........QUATRE!

Quatre: (appears) Hello Miss S-

Otaku: NO! Don't say my name! Here it's Otaku!

Quatre: Oh. I'm sorry Miss Otaku.

Otaku: It's okay.

Quatre: Miss Otaku doesn't own LOTR nor does she own Bakura or myself. Even if she wishes she does. She does, however, own The LOTR Trilogy and soundtrack.

Otaku: AWWWWWW! Isn't he cute? No wonder I like him! (glomps a blushing Quatre. Never knew someone could blush and choke at the same time. Oh well)

Quatre: Miss...Otaku...Need....Air!

Otaku: Oops! I'm sooooo sorry Quatre-kun! (let's go of him) Are you okay?

Quatre: (takes in big gulps of air) I'm-gasp-okay!

Elladan and Elrohir: On with the story!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!27

"Celebrian-'Kaa-sama! I played with Lindir-san, Elrohir-'Nii-sama, Elladan-'Nii-sama, Estel-'Nii-san, Arwen-Nee-sama, and Merileth-chan! We had some much fun!" Sakura giggles as she jumped and ran around Celebrian as they walked to Elrond's study. He and Gandalf were interested in her world and Erestor was interested in her language.

"That's nice Sakura, but if you keep on running around like that, then you will trip and fall," chastised Celebrian. Sakura giggled and kept on running as she told Celebrian what she and the others did. Celebrian sighed, but allowed her to keep on running. While Sakura was in the middle a sentence of the game Merileth was teaching her, she tripped and scratched her knee and immediately started bawling. I mean, this is just a seven-year-old! Sure she acts mature and stuff, but that doesn't mean she can't cry at cuts, now does it?....That's what I thought. (Otaku: ((smug look)) Bakura: Oh stop talking to the readers and continue the story! Otaku: Alright! All bishies: ((glances at Otaku worridly yet warily)).)

"Shh..Shh.. It's gonna be alright, but I did tell you this would happen. You should have listened," said Celebrian. Sakura sighed knowing her adoptive mother was right and scolded herself for tripping and not listening to Celebrian-Okaa-sama.

"Gomen ne, Celebrian-'Kaa-sama. I'm really, really sorry," exclaimed Sakura. Celebrian nodded in understanding and smiled slightly.

"It's okay Sakura," soothed Celebrian as she smiled at Sakura and picked her up gently. Sakura smiled shyly back and fell asleep (Otaku: ((tiredly)) She was tired, so sue me..... Wait. Don't. Quatre: What's wrong Miss Otaku? Otaku: ((smiles brightly)) Nothing! What made you think that? Bakura: Let me see....) The years flew by with Sakura taking Sindarin lessons, horse-back riding lessons, self-defense lessons, and so on. Everyone got adjusted to Sakura and her language, and grew fond of her and she finally told Elrond her newfound power. 50 years had passed and the elves were delighted to find that she didn't age and it was her birthday so everyone was helping prepare the celebration for Sakura's birthday. Galadriel and Celeborn was coming because they were invited by their daughter, Celebrian.

"My birthday is coming uup! My birthday is coming uup! YEA!" Sakura sang as she skipped through the halls to meet her friends, Merileth; Merenwen who had dark blonde hair and pretty blue eyes; Falisse, who had blond, light, pale, curly hair and brown eyes; and Vanima, who had ruby red hair and emerald green eyes. Vanima only cared for Legolas-sama and Elladan-'Nii-chan and she did not know why she was friends with her, but she okay as long as she did not mention Elladan-'Nii-chan or Legolas-sama in such a disrespectful way. When she reached the gardens she saw that the others were already there and they looked like they were arguing about something, but she couldn't hear it.

_"Maer arad (Good Day)! How is everyone this morning?"_ Sakura asked as they looked up and she sat down.

_"We're doing okay,"_ answered Merileth as she glared at Vanima who glared back and gave Sakura a sickly sweet smile who was oblivious to the whole exchange.

_"How are_ you_ doing? It is your birthday and all,"_ replied Vanima in a very sweet and innocent voice, causing the other elleths to glare at her.

_"I'm fine, but I saw you arguing earlier. What was it about?"_ Sakura asked as Vanima's smile grew slightly evil and Sakura didn't catch. The others glared at Vanima, knowing she was up to something.

_"Well, I came and heard Merileth, Vanima, and Falisse saying horrible things about you!"_ Vanima replied in a false innocent and concerned voice as the others talked about her. Now Sakura was devastated, but and she looked at Merenwen, Merileth, and Falisee with sad and heartbroken eyes.

_"I-it can not be! Please! Tell me it is not true!" _Sakura cried and as she looked at the others with a pleading look in her eyes, Vanima smirked at them from behind Sakura with twisted glee in her eyes. The girls glared at Vanima with disgust in their eyes, but Sakura thought they were glaring at her and choked back a sob before running away pushing pass various worried elves and away from her 'friends'' cries. She ran to her favorite spot in the garden and collapsed and just started to sob. Her nose started to get runny and blotchy and she knew it, but shrugged it off not caring who saw. **And this is suppose to be my 12th birthday!** She bitterly thought as she continued to bawl and her eyes started to feel sore after all the heavy duty crying she has been doing. Slowly, she started to fall asleep on the cold, hard, stone ground of the garden in her secret spot, causing worry and tension with her elf friends and family.

###Back to the girls###

_"Vanima! You did that on purpose! You stood behind Sakura to make it seem like we were glaring at her, which, as I'm sure you know, is not true!!! Why did you do that?" _shouted Merileth as Vanima merely smirked at them as they seethed. When Merileth asked her question, Vanima frowned and frowned at them as if they were stupid fools who do not deserve to be in her presence.

_"Why? WHY? Surly you must be jealous of her connection with the family of Lord Elrond and Prince Legolas? Surly you must be angered that a mere human child managed to grab Prince Legolas' and the Sons of Elrond's attention in a mere second while we had known them for many more years and is far more fair and wise than a mere human child!" _Vanima answered, practically spitting out her words, not aware that they had attracted a group of elves.

_"What is going on here?! Why has Pen-dithen(Little One) run away in such a hurry?" _Elladan shouted as he emerged from the crowd shocking Vanima, but she quickly snapped out of it.

_"You mean the Pen-alag(Impetuous One)? The filthy human child who ran away crying pathetically?" _Vanima sneered at him, not caring if she was exiled from Rivendell anymore, causing the crowd to gasp in shock that anyone would call Sakura that while Elladan boiled in anger. Red seemed to be all he could see before he coldly glared at her and crisply walked away fearing to hurt the elleth even if she deserved it. (Otaku: Well, I think she does!!!! ;;; Bakura: I don't care...either way, someone will die! **smiles sadistically** Quatre: I hope no one gets hurt TOO bad...scoots away from Bakura causing him to bump into Otaku and start blushing)

###With Sakura###

"Itai!!!!! What happened?" Sakura groaned out as she looked around. She saw the garden, but the view was like she was floating. She looked down and saw her body and Elrohir-Nii-Sama rushing at her and gently picking her up. She felt a strong and sudden gust of and she felt like she was being pulled from behind. Looking behind her she saw a swirling vortex (Otaku: Not that she knew it was a vortex. U) and as she was looking, she got sucked in screaming "NANIIIIIIIIIIII??!?!?!?!" all the way down before all went black.

&&&&&&A few hours later&&&&&&

"Ai!!! Itai!!!! Ne, why do I have to go through this again?!?!?!" Sakura screamed in Japanese with aggravation causing some shouts of "She has awakened! Sakura-Imouto has awaken!" or "My poor baby! She is awake!!!!!" in Japanese and some people rushing into the room. A middle-aged looking lady rushed in a hugged her with great gusto as she was blubbering about her "poor, poor baby." She looked vaguely familiar with her long, glossy black hair pulled back in a low pony-tail, kind face, shimmering honey brown eyes, with a slender figure dressed in the traditional kimono.

"Ano....Who are you? Where is Elrohir-Nii-Sama and Arwen-Nee-chan and Merileth-chan?" asked Sakura timidly not realizing she was speaking in Japanese. All she got was the happy faces turning sad as they looked at here unbelievingly. A tall boy with blond hair rushed up and clasped Sakura on the shoulders shaking her.

"Nani? Y-You don't remember us, Imouto-chan? Remember your Nii-chan? This is just a joke, ne?" The boy cried while shaking her making her look at him slightly scared.

"Iie! You are not my Nii-sama! My Nii-sama has pretty dark hair with gray eyes and fair skin and he has a twin with blue-gray eyes! You don't have a twin from what I can see! You must be mistaking me for someone else," stated Sakura stunning her family causing the lady and a few other girls to burst into tears. "Ano...Gomen ne, demo I am not your Imouto-chan...Daijobu desu ka?" She asked the lady, who was in fact her mother, Kikyou. A man with brownish-blonde hair stepped up to her and stared at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Sakura shook her head. "I am your Otou-san! You are my daughter!" He shouted as he knelt down and hugged her with a few tears escaping from his normally bright sapphire blue eyes.

"Gomen, demo you are not my Tou-san! Demo...you look familiar..." She faded off as she blacked out. She faintly heard some voices shouting with panic before she fell into a blissful sleep. When she woke up again, she was relieved to find out that she was away from those frantic people who were convinced that she was related to them somehow, but they looked so familiar and their images were stuck in her head. It taunted her every night, but now was not the time to get into them right now. Anyway, she looked around and saw Elrohir-Nii-sama sleeping. She knew that elves slept with their eyes open with a glazed look in their eyes, but it still scared her!!! She looked up as someone came in, but as soon as she saw who it was she looked down at her lap with her hands clenched and tears threatening to spill from her already puffy, sore, red eyes.

_"Yes? What do you need...Falisse-san?"_ Sakura asked in a soft voice making Falisse wince as the suffix '-san.' It made a pang of sadness shoot through her heart as she thought of when she saw Elrohir carrying Sakura in looking like she was dead. It reminded her that Sakura was only human and that she was going to die soon, but she pushed that thought out of her head. Suddenly, Sakura stood up and walked out the door in a hurry and Falisse followed her, confused, until she saw that they were head to the lavatory. She watched in amusement as Sakura entered the small wooden structure and came out with a small jar, placing it where she got it before walking to the river to wash her hands. **Why had Sakura-chan looked worried when she came out?** Thought Falisse to herself as she sat down next to Sakura **She should have look more relieved like she used to when she goes to do her business.**

_"Sakura? What is troubling you?" _Falisse asked after a moment of silence making Sakura look at her in surprise. She obviously forgot that her friend was following her, but after a moment just looked back at the river.

_"Did you and the others really hate me like Vanima said? If not, why did you glare at me with such anger and hate? Not to mention disgust,"_ asked Sakura softly with out looking at her elf friend.

_"Pen-dithen, we do not hate you! We love you as if you were our own sister by blood and we were not glaring at you! We were glaring at Vanima who was behind you," _answered Falisse, just as quiet as Sakura had been. Sakura nodded, thinking back to that time and she suddenly remembered that Vanima HAD been behind her! She slapped her forehead in disgust at her own stupidity.

_"I see! Gomen ne Falisse-chan!"_ Falisse merely smiled at her before looking back at the flowing river.

_"You never did tell me why you were looking so...pensive," _reminded Falisse making Sakura blush with some unknown reason.

_"Ano...Well, you see...I-I think I have finally gotten my menstrual cycle," _replied Sakura blushing furiously and Falisse just looked at her before laughing.

_"Ahhhh...I see! Well, we should tell Lady Celebrian about this," _ said Falisse after she had calmed down. Sakura smiled, still blushing though it was diminishing somewhat, and stood up with Falisse before they left to find Celebrian.

###With Celebrian###

"Celebrian-Kaa-Sama!!!!! I have a secret to tell you!" Sakura shouted as she skipped down the halls to her 'parent's' room and opened the door. The beautiful elleth smiled at the two girls as she stood up.

_"I am glad you are up Pen-dithen, but you should be resting and it would be best if you spoke in Sindarin instead of Common...Now, what is the secret?" _stated Celebrian as she sat down on the edge of her bed and the girls sat next to her.

_"Well," _started Sakura, _"I have started my period!"_ Celebrian smiled at her daughter and picked her up.

_"You are finally becoming a Lady!"_ said Celebrian in her soft, musical voice as she put her daughter back down. Sakura and Falisse giggled along with her. _"Now, It is time to go outside, my musume. After supper, you will have to go and continue you some of your lessons. I would love it if you could master your vocals at your birthday celebration since we will have it tomorrow instead of the intended date because of a little missing girl." _ Celebrian winked at the girls and ushered them out watching as they ran down the hall chasing each other and laughing and yelling.

&&&With Elrohir (Otaku: I forgot about him! Sorry about that!)&&&

Elrohir stood up when the girls had left and frowned as he looked after them. He knew that he shouldn't have let them go, but he felt some tension that needed to be resolved between the two girls. He sighed as he thought of how scared her was when he saw his little _Imouto_ lying there with a red and blotched face. **I can't believe Vanima! I had thought that she would be a great friend for Sakura!** He thought causing him to frown more, deep sadness of the betrayal he was sure Sakura must have felt to have one of her friends hate her! (Ryou: He doesn't know about the misunderstanding. Otaku: YAY! Ryou! Where have you been? Ryou: I was delayed a bit by...) He smiled a bit before he left, comforted with the thought of Sakura being safe at home, but was she really safe?

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: Hey PPL!!!! Sorry about the wait and sorry for no review answers, but I lost them all when my computer crashed! Anyway, I have some polls. Do you want Sakura to fall in love with someone? If so who? What about her friends? Should she join the Fellowship? Should she go back to her world for another visit? Should someone from her world come into ME?

Yamiko: Don't bombard them with questions and polls, Hikari!!! Jeez, you are sooooo annoying sometimes!

Otaku: Well sorry, but it's not my fault that you are so annoy-able!

Elrohir: Read and review! Thank you!

Quatre: Bye! Have a good day!

Otaku: Bye! V (Peace sign)


	4. The truth and plans

Otaku: HI EVERYONE!!!!! I'm back! Didn't you guys miss me? **IMPORTANT: The responses to Magician of Yamis and Navaer Lalaith's responses are after the disclaimer before the story!** Nothing bad though!

Elrohir: No...we have not...

Yamiko: Yea! It was actually very peaceful with out you...

Otaku: That was sooooo mean! **Starts getting teary eyed**

Quatre: Don't cry! We did miss you...

Otaku: Aww! You are sooooo sweet Quatre! **Glomps him**

Yamiko: Yea yea...whatever.

Elladan: On with the story!

Otaku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't wait! **Rubs hands together in anticipation**

Yamiko: More pain and cliché-ness up ahead!!!

Otaku: Yep! And I will try to update every two weeks! My mom has banned me off the computer until 9:00 until she gets an important call and I'm being flooded with homework, tests, and projects! Sorry about this guys! (And the first two reviews I got since my computer crashed! To:

**_Navaer Lalaith_**: Thanks for the kindness on trying to inform me on that, but I knew that. It says so in the first chapter! I am just too lazy to make it like that! I love LotR sooooo much that I read everything in the books! And thanks for the comment at the end! You are the type of reviewer I would love to have roaming all over ! YOU ARE SOOO NICE!!!

**_Magicians of the Yami_**: I'll try! Thank you!!!! Enjoy the story!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Sakura and Falisse were walking to the gardens where the other girls were. _"Ano...Falisse-chan? Are you sure the other girls don't hate me? What about Vanima? Why does she hate me? How do I know they will accept me after doubting them?"_ Sakura asked apprehensively and started to slow down and Falisse stopped with her and looked at her friend with a thoughtful look.

_"Sakura, I am sure that the other elleths will accept you just as much as I have. Why do you care if one person out of our entire home hates you? She is just one person. I didn't think you would doubt your friends like that. Really Sakura, I thought you were better than that,"_ replied Falisse coolly causing Sakura to look up at the other girl with a somewhat startled expression.

_"W-what? I do not understand what you are saying, Mellonen,"_ said Sakura.

_"Do not act like you do not know what I am saying, that you can not comprehend. You are smart and if you doubt the others like this, how do I know that you do not doubt me? Hm? It hurts to know that a friend that I love and thought I could count on would think such thoughts. You should not care what Vanima thinks about you. She is the filthy one!"_ replied Falisse in an icy tone causing Sakura to flinch. _"You have become a lady and to be a lady you need to stop acting as if you own this house."_

_"Hai, Falisse-chan. Nurnon (I'm sorry). I see where you are going with this,"_ said Sakura causing Falisse to grin at her.

_"It is alright. I just needed you to know that it doesn't matter what an elleth like Vanima thinks of you,"_ said Falisse as they reached the spot where the others and Vanima appear to be arguing. By now, all the other elves had left and it was just them in the garden. Sakura and Falisse started to run towards them when Merenwen started to get angry and they knew that when Merenwen got angry, it was NOT a nice picture. By the time they had reached them, Merileth had to try and hold Merenwen back and Falisse went to help as Vanima merely sneered at them. When Sakura came into view, Vanima fell down and started to 'cry' hoping to get Sakura on her side. Sakura looked at her with worry, not sure whether to help her old friend or not, but decided against it, remembering Falisse's earlier words about Vanima.

_"Ne, what happened here? What is wrong with Vanima?"_ inquired Sakura as she started to walk closer to them. As she walked closer to Merileth, Falisse, and Merenwen, she didn't see Vanima get up and walk towards her. She sidestepped just in time just as Vanima was about to pounce on her causing tears to spring to her eyes. _"Sh-she was right! You did betray me and have hated me! I bet you were just using me to get to my Onii-sama's and Legolas-sama!"_ Vanima got up, dusted herself off, and became the perfect self she usually is.

_"That's right! I didn't think that someone such as you would be able to figure it out! Did Falisse tell you?"_ Vanima sneered at Sakura causing her to step back slightly from the hatred in her eyes. The picture of her old friend glaring at her brought up a picture from deep in her memory of a brown, curly haired eight-year-old girl with brown eyes dressed in the same school uniform as hers pop up in her mind. She remembered the words said that caused hatred of her to enter into her friend's brown eyes.

###Memory###

"Come on! Let's go outside and play! Quit studying," said the girl as she tried to get Sakura to come out.

"Gomen ne Hotaru-chan, but I can't! I am waiting for a call and I'm typing something up," replied Sakura causing the girl to frown a bit.

"A-huh...Riiiiight. You are just lying so you could read some book," countered Hotaru.

"I'm telling the truth! I really do have to wait for a call," said Sakura.

"I don't believe you! This is just an excuse," retorted Hotaru, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"See! This is why I don't like you! You never believe anything serious or true I have to say," cried Sakura causing Hotaru's eyes to flash in a mixture of hurt and anger. She left without a word and her Onii-chan said that he heard Hotaru say that she hated her. She hadn't meant to say that. She had meant to say that the one thing she didn't like about Hotaru was that she never believed her. Ever since that day, Hotaru had tormented her and she just retaliated back with equal force. She had tried to make things up, but this was apparently the last straw from Sakura for Hotaru.

###End Memory###

Sakura shook her head and snapped out of her reverie just in time to hear Vanima say that she had indeed used Sakura to get to the guys and that she hated Sakura with every fiber in her perfect being. She held back a sob knowing it would just be another thing that Vanima would make fun of.

_"Y-you mean that? Gweriannech an nin (You betrayed/deceived me!)! I can not believe this,"_ cried Sakura as she stumbled back a bit making Vanima sneer at her.

_"Avobreston! (I don't care!) I have never liked you! In fact, you disgust me,"_ retorted Vanima loving the sound of Sakura choking back a sob before she tried to run away only to bump into Elladan.

_"What is the matter, Pen-dithen?"_ He questioned when he saw the tear stained, blotchy face and runny nose.

_"Nothing is wrong, Nii-sama! Why would you think so?"_ Sakura countered back with an innocent yet tear-stained look on her face. Elladan frowned and looked at Sakura.

_"Pen-dithen. Tell me the truth,"_ said Elladan, and Vanima started to get angrier and angrier just watching the show of affection and concern that Elladan had for Sakura.

**That brat! She is taking over my beloved home with her evil witchery! She must be casting a spell upon them! No one could like a human child like her by their own free will,** thought Vanima. Her rage calmed down as she thought more about and planned what she could do to make everyone turn against her. She left quietly without anyone noticing and once she was out of hearing range of Elladan and the elleths, she laughed a horrible evil laugh. **She _will_ get what a human like her deserves! I don't care if I have to die trying to show that she is truly evil as long as they see the truth!!! **Back, with Sakura and the elleths, they were telling Elladan some really outrageous lies and he was looking at them like they were crazy, which they might possibly be.

_"So, you woke up from having a dream that everyone had died because of aliens and that some evil people from your world came and started doing some form of dance and then you rushed out and bumped into the elleths and then you heard voices arguing making you think you had gone mad...Pen-dithen, do you actually think I would believe this?"_ He asked and answered himself before she could answer. _"No, I did not think so. Just tell me the truth before I call the others." _The girls sighed in defeat knowing that if Elladan called the others, they would not win.

_"We give in. Just do not tell the others, Lord Elladan," _replied Merileth before anyone else could answer.

_"It started when Sakura first met Vanima and I," _started Merenwen. _"Vanima wasn't so bad. Sure she was obsessed with you, Lord Elrohir, and Prince Legolas, but she didn't really hate humans. She started to get jealous and was exposed to hatred for humans. It grew more and more and than she started to actually pull harsh pranks on Sakura and if it were not for us interfering each time, she wouldn't be alive right now. We couldn't stop her because she threatened to trick Sakura and then kill her. I guess she finally snapped." _She was well aware that Vanima had left but let her be since she thought that Vanima wouldn't try anything because she was already exposed.

_"Nii-sama! Please do not do anything rash," _shouted Sakura as she followed her brother who was storming away. His footsteps making a small pitter-patter noise, which indicated he was furious, and that he was stomping. _"Nii-sama! You said you would not tell! Onegai (Please)! Nii-sama!!!"_ She ran after her brother and Merenwen, Merileth, and Falisse ran after her as Vanima was in some random clearing planning and cackling.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: That's it! The 4th chapter!!! Aren't you guys proud?

Yamiko: That's it? That was so stupid!!! Why didn't you add more violence and evil? And it was too short!

Otaku: I didn't feel like it. Dur. And sorry about that, but I had a bit of a Writer's Block. This was only a filler chapter.

Quatre: Well, here is a review response. Otaku-san was so disappointed to find that only three people have reviewed since her return.

Otaku: Yea! I was! But it's alright! Just writing this fic and getting it reviewed just once is good enough for me! Remember! Please review!!! Pwease! I know I said I would be happy with just one, but it would make me jump for joy at having more than one! Here is another Review Response!

**_Kakashi is mine_**: Konnichiwa!!! Arigato Gozaimasu!!! LOL! It's okay! Again! Thanks!!! Ano...Who is Kakashi?


	5. A Devious plan and short chapter!

Otaku: Hallo everyone!!! I'm back for chapter three!!! Aren't you guys excited?

Yamiko: No...only if there were violence, then I might be.

Otaku: Well then, we might have violence!

Quatre: Ano...Otaku-san? Shouldn't you be working on your Social Studies project? It is due this week and it's about 400 percent of your grade. And you can't forget about your reading project, and science project!

Otaku: **Grumbles **Whatever.

Elladan: Disclaimer! Now!

Otaku: Okay! I don't own LotR or anything else except my characters and myself!

Aragorn: Thank Goodness! Who knows how things would have ended up like if she did!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

_"Elladan-Onii-sama!!!! Stop! Onegai! It does not matter anymore! What's past is past! Onii-sama!"_ Sakura shouted and the other girls had easily caught up with the other two as Elladan stomped to Lindir, Elrohir, Legolas, Aragorn, and Arwen who were all together talking. They looked up when they heard his footsteps and the shouts of Sakura, and when they saw Elladan's face they grew worried.

_"Is there anything wrong, my brother?" _Arwen questioned making Elladan nod mutely and Sakura to shake her head furiously.

_"Iie!!! There is nothing wrong!!! I promise! Onii-sama is just over-reacting! That is all," _shouted Sakura, definitely raising the suspicions of the others. Yet, even though they were suspicious they were undecided in which they should believe.

_"Bother. Calm yourself. Tell us your side of the story and then you shall tell us your side, Pen-dithen,"_ commanded Elrohir getting a nod from both Sakura and Elladan and getting adoring looks from Vanima, who was hiding in bushes. She was near enough to hear them and see them, but was far enough not to get detected by any of the elves there. She snickered at how naïve and 'caring' Sakura could get and frowned at how all of the elves were enchanted by her lies and deceit. (Otaku: **snickers** I have a secret! And you don't now what it Iis! LMAO!!! It's sooooo great! I can't wait! Quatre: What is it Otaku-san? Otaku: I'm not telling! Oh! And vote if Sakura should fall in love and with who and if she should join the fellowship).

Elladan had just finished his side of the story before Sakura began. She told the same dream-story as before, but just tweaked it a bit and added some stuff to make it seem like something Elladan would over react at. The others nodded understandingly while her friends and Elladan just stared at her a bit mad.

_"Ah...that explains it all. Elladan, my brother, there is no need to over react. It was just a dream," _Elrohir said in understanding, making said person to glare at Sakura and everyone else before stomping away. Merileth, Merenwen, and Falisse glanced helplessly at everyone before they ran to catch up with Elladan. Sakura turned to the others and sweat dropped when she saw them looking at her with creepy eyes. She started to twitch.

_"Ano...I'll be going now, ne?"_ Sakura asked and they still stared at her with those creepy eyes. She felt her temper rise and clutched her fist while a vein started to throb on her temple. _"Saa...WILL YOU PLEASE STOP STARING AT ME!!!!" _She shouted as she got taller and bigger and fire danced in her eyes. The others started to cower (Otaku: I know, I know! This is very OC! AHHHH! What have I come to? Quatre: Don't worry Otaku-san.), they just got back up and stared at her with those big creepy eyes making fire seem to dance around her. She grabbed a mallet out of Sub-space and bonked them each in the head before stomping away with fire STILL dancing in her eyes. Once she was out of hearing range the elves and Dunedain started to crack up.

**Argh!!! I can't believe them! Mou! They really scared me...** Sakura thought and sweat dropped a bit. The fire previously surrounding her was now gone and her eyes were like this: --;;;;;. Vanima had been watching and laughed to herself evilly as she thought up a new plan. She stepped back and seemed to melt into the darkness of the forest. Now, back with Sakura. She went into her room and thought of the pros and cons of telling the others the truth. Inevitably, she ended up with more pros than cons, which pretty much sucked for her. (Otaku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I can't wait until my next story gets out! Yamiko: Shut up! Oi! What is wrong with you?! Otaku: Well...) She set off to search for Elladan, but she couldn't find him and as she was turning a corner, she froze when she heard some people talking.

_"---No! I do not think that---"_A male voice was cut off as a silky female voice interrupted him.

_"So you are saying that you wish her pain, Lord Elladan?" _The female voice asked. Sakura thought hard on what her Onii-sama and the female voice could be talking about.

_"NO! I am not saying that! I'm just saying that I am frustrated with her and YOU, Vanima,"_ Elladan shouted making Sakura gape when she realized they were talking about her and she tuned out a bit before she caught up to what they were saying.

_"-That Sakura is an evil and filthy human?"_ Elladan asked, but Sakura didn't hear that part and started to tear.

_"I can't believe you Lord Elladan! How could you insult your own sister like that?" _Sakura didn't hear anymore as she ran away and she knew her long hair whipping in the wind as she ran, clued the two elves that she was there, but she didn't care. As she ran, she could hear Elladan shouting after her and when she looked back he was starting to run after her and Vanima stayed where she was and smirked at her. She kept on running and ran all the way to her room where she shut her door on time, because a second later, there was pounding on her door.

_"Pen-dithen! Please open the door and let me explain! Pen-dithen!" _Elladan was heard shouting as he pounded on the door. A smirking Vanima came up behind him shook her head in mock sadness.

_"Aw...Little Sakura heard the wrong thing and has the wrong idea...How sad,"_ she said and he turned around and glared at him. Before he could say anything, she whispered, _"She won't listen to you after what she heard you say."_

_"You tricked me!"_ He hissed and glared at her. In fear of being heard by Sakura, he merely glared and stalked off. Vanima sent a smirk in his direction before facing Sakura's door. She schooled her face into a concerned look and gently tapped on her door.

_"Go away,"_ came Sakura's muffled response.

_"But Pen-dithen! It is I, Vanima. I came to you in concern,"_ answered Vanima with a small evil smirk. She heard no answer, so after wiping the smirk from her face, she went in and closed the door behind her.

_"Pen-dithen. I am hurt that you thought I would ever betray you. I was trying to protect you from those evil elleths and the Lords and Ladies, but they put a spell on me and made me say things I would never say. Please forgive me for something that was out of my control," _pleaded Vanima with a sad look on her face, causing Sakura to cave and nod with a little smile. Vanima gave Sakura a happy and sweet smile while inside she was dancing with joy at the prospect that her plan was working.

_"Alright, Vanima-chan! I forgive you, demo, I can't believe that the others would do that to me! Why would they?" _Sakura inquired curiously.

_"They thought that they would soon gain control over you and that they could use your power as a weapon against opponents," _answered Vanima in a sympathetic tone causing Sakura to tear up again.

_"I can't believe they would do that," _cried Sakura. Vanima nodded in agreement and patted her back trying to comfort Sakura.

_"Maybe you should request to go to Lothlorien with your mother this week and stay there since Lady Galadriel would have no use for your powers," _suggested Vanima.

_"Hai! That sounds like a great idea! Demo, why wouldn't she need my powers?" _Sakura questioned.

_"Because Lady Galadriel had her own powers and they are much more powerful," _answered Vanima in a seemingly patient tone. _"I am sure that you can trust Lord Elrond, Lady Celebrian, Lord Celeborn, and Lady Galadriel since they have no idea of what the others were planning." _Sakura nodded and went with Vanima to request to go to Lothlorien...

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: Finished!!!! Next chapter coming as soon as possible!

Yamiko: Wow! I didn't know that you were devious enough to think of that plan! But why is Sakura sooooo stupid? She could use her powers to see that Vanima is lying.

Otaku: Because she is traumatized by the earlier times when she did use her powers and never want to use them again, but we know that that's not possible...Anyway, Review responses!

**Amwise Gamgee:** Hallo! I agree and I apologize for that! I'm glad to! I was going to give up this story, but changed my mind! Lol! I understand! Don't worry! I'll update and thanks!!!

Otaku: Hm...that's all the reviews I got! How sad...Oh well! ï 


	6. LothlorienYOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!

Otaku: Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm back! Gomen for the long wait, I know I promised I would update regularly, but I had so many projects and assignments! Not to mention I had spent a whole day studying! I'm mean the whole day! I'm not exaggerating! And I come home from school late, so-

Yamiko: Shut up and get on with the story!!!!

Otaku: Okay. Sorry about that. I don't own anything!

Sakura: **Pops up** What about me?!?!?!? Am I just a speck of dust?

Otaku: Well, technically…

Sakura: --; that was just a rhetorical question, baka! Mou! How stupid can you get?

Otaku: Hey! I resent that! 

Bakura: **Pops in** Do you even know what that means? And when are you going to finish our story?

Otaku: **Ignores everyone** on with my story!!!

AN: IMPORTANT: Should Sakura fall in love and should she stay in Lothlorien? I changed my mind about the Fellowship thing. Sorry!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

_"Why do you change you wish to go with me, my daughter?"_ Celebrian inquired Sakura and Vanima a few minutes later. They looked up at her innocently.

_"I just want to visit Galadriel-sama and Celeborn-sama, Okaa-san,"_ replied Sakura making Celebrian sigh in slight annoyance.

_"Sakura. How many times have I told you not to add those suffixes to my mother and father? Anyway, I will allow you to come," _said the elleth as she smiled down at her daughter and friend. The girls jumped up and down in excitement and Celebrian smiled as Sakura cheered and Vanima smile in 'excitement.' The days flew by and soon, on the third day, everyone knew of Sakura's plans and they were all curious, sad, and a bit suspicious.

_"Sakura! Why must you go?" _Arwen asked as she Sakura were walking along the gardens. _"I would go with you, however, I need some time with Aragorn."_ Sakura nodded in understanding, but did not answer her question.

_"I want to visit Galadriel-sama and Lothlorien, but most of all, I just need some time to myself. I need to think about the whole situation with Vanima and everyone else. I am sorry Nee-chan,"_ answered Sakura after a long moment of silence. Arwen nodded, but still didn't look too convinced. _"I will miss you and everyone else so very much!"_

_" I understand why you must go, yet, I will miss you too. Come back safely, alright?"_ Arwen stated and they heard a bell go off signaling it is time for supper. Sakura excused herself to the restroom and sighed when she saw the small outdoor room appear before her. She went in with a jug of water and came out a short while later looking a bit more relaxed. She jumped when she heard someone call her name and smiled to see Elladan being chased by an urple and foam covered Glorfindel and Elrohir. She shook her head when Elladan ducked behind her, trying to hide behind her, but it was unsuccessful since he was much taller than her. She laughed at their antics and played along for a while.

_"We must go in now or else Otou-san and Okaa-san will worry," _lightly commented Sakura and Elladan nodded, but Elrohir and Glorfindel absolutely refused. _"Fine. I'll have a maid bring up your suppers." _ Elrohir and Glorfindel agreed and they parted their ways. Sakura and Elladan going to the dining hall and Elrohir and Glorfindel going to their rooms. **I know Vanima told me that they only want my powers, but I will have at least a little fun with them before I leave.** She thought as they walked and she quickly went to her seat next to Arwen as Elladan went to sit across from Arwen.

_"Where are Elrohir and Glorfindel?"_ Elrond questioned when everyone had started to eat.

_"They are in their rooms," _answered Sakura, hiding a smile behind her hand.

_"Yes, but why?"_ This time it was Celebrian who questioned them.

_"Excuse me. I will send a maid up to bring them their food,"_ Sakura said as she stood up and left leaving Elladan to glare at her as she left. She only flashed him a playful smirk before she left. Elrond and Celebrian nodded before they turned to Elladan.

_"Well?" _

_"Eh…"_ he took a deep breath before continuing. _"IplayedanotherprankonGlorfindelandElrohirandasaresulttheyendedupurpleandfoamcovered."_ The two elves looked at each other, then to Elladan, then Arwen who smiled at Elladan who sent her a pleading look.

_"He means that he played a prank on Glorfindel and Elrohir and as a result, they ended up urple and foam covered," _Arwen translated.

_"Thank you Arwen, but what is urple?" _Elrond asked. Elladan shrugged.

_"It is a word Pen-dithen called it. It is a mix of bright pink and purple," _explained Elladan and Elrond nodded in understanding. The next few days flew by in a flurry of pranks and lies from Vanima. She was uncannily like Grima Wormtongue…that certainly makes you think. Anyway, finally, the day of leaving came and everyone was filled with sorrow at the prospect of Sakura leaving them. She smiled sadly at all her friends, but when she wasn't looking, Vanima smiled in triumph. The only people who saw were Arwen and Elrohir and the said elves merely gave her strange looks before deciding to deal with it later.

Now, back to Sakura. Sakura, as she stared sadly at the ones she have come to love, she thought **I know I'm suppose to hate them, but I just can't believe that they would use me…wait a minute! Why would they use me? They have nothing to do with the rest of Middle Earth, so why…? **Sakura was deep in thought by then and she snapped out of it before they were to leave. She smiled once more at everyone and gave her family and friends one last hug until she came back…(Otaku: **shifts eyes mysteriously** Yamiko: Is this suppose to be some type of foreshadowing? Otaku: Maybe… Yamiko: Well, you're not doing a good job of it. Otaku: **Pouts**)

She got on her horse and she and her company left for Lothlorien after one last wave _"Sweet water and joyous laughter 'till next we meet," _she whispered as they continued on. The ones left behind looked very sorrowful indeed, for they had a bad feeling at letting Celebrian and Sakura go. After a few minutes of just mourning their leaving, curiosity finally over took Arwen and Elrohir and they took off to find Vanima. They found her after a few minutes in one of the gardens sitting on the edge of a stone fountain of a beautiful elleth looking like wind was blowing her hair and extravagant dress back while she was carrying a water basin with crystal clear water spilling from it, and she had a joyful look on her face. As they walked up, Vanima turned around and smiled at them peacefully and a slightly crazed look in her eyes.

_"Is there anything you need Lord Elrohir? Lady Arwen?" _Vanima questioned innocently while tilting her head to the side creating the picture of innocence, yet for some reason, it just didn't look right on her. At least, to Elrohir and Arwen it didn't, but it would probably be okay to some other elves.

_"Yes. We need to ask you why you had smiled in what appeared to be triumph when Sakura had left,"_ Arwen said as she and Elrohir went to sit next to Vanima, but they stopped at the sight of Vanima's smile.

_Oh, well, that wasn't triumph. It was happiness for her. She had said that she needed some time away and she finally got her wish, but I do feel sorrow at her leaving," _answered Vanima. They both nodded in understanding, after all, the explanation sounded logical to them. They were about to leave when another thought occurred to Arwen and she stopped Elrohir from leaving as well making him send her a puzzled look.

_"Eh…Vanima? Tell me how you feel about Pen-dithen, please?"_ Arwen requested getting surprised expressions from both Elrohir and Vanima.

_"O-okay, but would you tell me why you want me to?" _ Vanima challenged. Feeling suspicious from Arwen's sudden request.

_"I'm just curious," _she replied innocently with a smile on her face making it impossible for Vanima, or anyone for that matter, to refuse the request of the beauty that is Arwen Undomiel.

_"Alright. I honestly feel…" _Vanima paused, trying to decide if she should deny the beauty of Lady Arwen the truth. Normally, she would just lie, but she couldn't in the glow of Arwen's presence. _"Milady, I cannot lie to you, or to Lord Elrohir I honestly feel strong contempt for the Lady Sakura. Please forgive me and do no punish me so harshly." _Vanima looked at them pleadingly, but they only looked at her with indifference for they now understood that what Elladan had been saying was the truth.

_"I do not know if I can do that, Vanima. It is all up to my father, however, I will beg of him to be merciful with you,"_ replied Arwen with a small frown on her face, yet it did nothing to her beauty.

_"Do you know the reason why Sakura had suddenly wanted to leave to Lothlorien?"_ Elrohir questioned after a long moment of silence. Vanima looked at them and slowly nodded her with a great reluctance.

_"Yes. It is because I had told her lies that you wanted to use her…I deeply apologize. Will you please forgive me, milord?" _Vanima answered slowly as she bowed in front of him. He looked undecided before he sighed and nodded slightly.

_"I forgive you, however, I cannot assure you that everyone else will," _he cautioned and she nodded understandingly before sitting back down and staring into the water. Arwen and Elrohir continued to interrogate her and then left her to her own thoughts.

###With Sakura###

_"It is very cold, here, Okaa-sama! Why must we come this way?"_ Sakura shivered as she looked up at her mother and her mother smiled down at her before taking off her clock and draping it on Sakura.

_"Is that better, iell?" _Celebrian questioned and Sakura looked up at her with adoring eyes.

_"Hai! Arigato Okaa-sama, demo, will you not be cold?"_

_"Ah…remember! We elves do not feel the cold," _she reminded her daughter and the elves around them laughed when Sakura blushed.

_"Saa…that's right! I forgot! Ano…How long until we reach Lothlorien, naneth?"_ Sakura inquired and Celebrian sighed a little.

_"Just a little more," _she replied and Sakura nodded while looking around at the scenery. She soon fell asleep after a while. Many of their days went like this and it was now the 5th day of traveling and they were now finally getting off the mountain.

"Yay! No more cold!" Sakura cheered in Common and only those who understood the Westron language laughed, but soon everyone was laughing because their Westron speaking comrades translated it to them.

"Now, please calm down, my child," ordered Celebrian softly in Westron and Sakura looked at her in embarrassment.

"I apologize, Okaa-sama," murmured Sakura and Celebrian looked at her curiously.

_"Iell, why do you alternate between Sindarin and Japanese?"_ Celebrian asked her daughter.

_"I do not know, naneth. It is probably because of habit," _replied Sakura as she looked ahead to the approaching trees. Celebrian nodded and stared at the woods with her daughter.

_"I see,"_ was the only response from Celebrian before it was silent. It was always silent after conversations about anything that's even distantly related to Sakura's past. Even if she had forgotten most of the things and people from her past, she still had many habits that remained. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Celebrian smiled when she remembered why.

"Stop fidgeting, Iell. It will only bring more discomfort," scolded Celebrian and Sakura looked down at her hands a blushed.

"Naneth," Sakura said in an exasperated tone and Celebrian giggled. Sakura turned to and elf riding beside them and twirled her index finger around her ear and the elf laughed.

"Now, now, Sakura. That is not a nice thing to do," reprimanded Celebrian, but you could see that she was amused by the laughter dancing in her eyes. Sakura just laughed and soon enough they were reaching the edge of the forest. As they got closer, it became quieter and Sakura, not wanting to break the calmness, quieted. **I'm sooooo bored! There is nothing to do! WAHHHHHHH!!!! This is not fair!** Sakura mind pouts and crosses her arms. **Man, I wish I had something to write with and my notebook, but alas! It is in the saddlebag of Elf Number 5…I really have got to learn their names…I can't wait to go to Lothlorien! I wonder how everyone in Imladris is doing…I'm BORED! I need some manga or something! …I have never noticed how quiet it is in my mind…creepy! Lalalalalaaaaaaa…Ah, good ol' InuYasha. How I miss thee. I wonder what everyone on Earth is doing…I wonder what they looked like. Were those people really my family? Who knows! I'm sooooo bored! I knew I should have brought something entertaining! You know, it would be cool to be crazy! Like those people on ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh well, buh-bai insanity! Don't want to be shunned here, now do I? **

Suddenly, some one dropped down in front of her and she looked at that person in surprise, but smiled at the elf. She lapsed into those moments where she was acting her age, except it was how she would act if she were in America as a 12-year-old. "Konnichiwa Elf-san!" He looked at her strangely, but bowed to Celebrian and stood back up, ignoring her, which made her pout and cross her arms. The elf that she had sent the 'crazy gesture,' to chuckled and she stuck her tongue out before she shook her head and went back to her normal self.

_"Suilannad Master Elf. My sincere apologies…I was just a bit tired,"_ said Sakura and she bowed. The elf with silver-blond hair (Otaku: Is that even possible? Yamiko: Apparently, yes. Otaku: Oh, okay.) and light blue eyes and pale skin simply nodded at her before he looked up to Celebrian.

_"Welcome Lady Celebrian. The Lady is awaiting you," _the elf said stiffly and he walked off with the others following.

_"Thank you, Haldir," _replied Celebrian lightly and Sakura froze a bit before shaking it off. **Must be something Onii-san on Earth told me. I'll think more on it later…** As they walked, Sakura could hear heavenly voices singing from the beautiful mallyrn trees and she couldn't help but look around in amazement. While, Imladris was beautiful and comforting, Lothlorien had a mystical and safe feeling around it, not that Imladris didn't have the same feeling. It was just more comforting and healing than mystical. Lothlorien was also very beautiful. She could not put it to words. I was utterly astonishing and it was hard to speak.

"Wai! Kirei! Okaa-sama! It is so beautiful," whispered Sakura as she looked around in awe and Celebrian smiled as Haldir, who was in hearing distance, smirked in pride.

"Yes. It is very beautiful, but does that mean you want to live here instead of Imladris?" Celebrian questioned softly while tilting her head making her silver hair shift and flow down her right shoulder.

"Iie! Nope! I wouldn't do that. Besides, I could always visit instead of living here if I missed the beauty of Lothlorien," Sakura answered her mother almost reverently while shaking her head furiously. Celebrian laughed and it sounded like bells in the distance.

"I know, Iell. I was just curious as to what you would answer," responded Celebrian and Sakura made an, 'o' shape with her mouth. Sakura didn't answer and there was a long silence afterwards. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was more like everyone had retreated to their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, in Imladris (aka Rivendell), Vanima was called to Elrond's study and she slowly walked to his study while wringing her hands. Before she even got to knock she heard a deep, melodic, baritone voice say,_ "Come in, Vanima."_ She opened the doors and stepped onto the plush, dark red carpet and looked around the spacious study. It was huge. On the right, there were a few mahogany book shelves filled from top to bottom with books and the book shelves covered up the whole right wall. Looking left, she saw various, vivid and detailed paintings hanging on the wall. One was of the whole family and the other was of Celebrian and the twins when they were around 700 and the other was of the twins and Arwen. There were others that portrayed some wars Arda has gone through. Looking straight ahead, she saw a mahogany desk with Elrond sitting on a plush chair, two chairs in front of the desk and behind the desk was a huge window from ceiling to floor with dark red curtains.

She gulped as she looked into Elrond's stern gray eyes before sitting down in a seat after Elrond gestured her to. _"Suilannad Lord Elrond. What is it that you require of me?" _Vanima asked once she got her composure and she made sure her voice was indifferent. She now sat prim and proper and was the epitome of coldness, in human standards. In Elven standards, she was just merely indifferent and had no coldness about her, but that was all she was reaching for. After the question that Vanima had asked, Elrond's eyes hardened a bit and her inner self was cowering n fear.

_"Is it true that you had lied to Sakura about us and you had deceived her and betrayed her?" _

_"Yes milord and I give my most sincere apologies. I had not meant to hurt someone so innocent and young. I was told false information about the child. It was not my fault! Please accept my apologies," _Vanima pleaded, but Elrond's face was completely emotionless and unreadable, so Vanima had to wait in anticipation of what was to come. Whether is be good or bad she would have to wait for the answers to her pleads and see if Elrond will be merciful to her. The elleth doubted that Elrond would not give her second chance, though, because of his character. She knew enough of him to know that he would not let someone not have a second chance to prove themselves, except for enemies.

_"I see…_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! My first cliffy! I'm so happy!

Yamiko: Yep, but that's still not enough to be evil.

Otaku: **pouts** well, boo on you!

Yamiko: 'Boo on you?' **raises eyebrow** where did you learn that?

Otaku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH **breathe** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! The EVIL Eyebrow Of DOOM!!! **Thunder booms**

Yamiko: O-kay then. Well, remember to read and review people! Bye! See you next chapter!

Otaku: Buh-bai!


	7. Haldir had to do WHAT?

Otaku: Don't own don't sue.

Yamiko: …Hey, what's wrong with you?

Otaku: …nothing. Quatre, it's your turn.

Quatre: On with the story!!! **Looks at Otaku and Yamiko worridly**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

_"I see…Please go back to your original activities and I shall call you back sometime before supper. I hope that you will tell me who told you this and why when I call you back," _Elrond ordered and Vanima nodded in consent before she stood up and curtsied deeply.

_"I thank you, Milord. I shall try to tell you all I can," _commented Vanima before she left quickly and shut the door with a slightly relieved look before she turned around and walked back to her quarters. Elrond was deeply musing the situation before he turned to the elf concealed in the shadows cast by the bookshelf.

_"What do you think of this, Erestor?" _Elrond inquired and the elf stepped out with a bow and stood up stiffly before replying.

_"I think what she says is false. There is something…'off,' as Sakura would say, about her."_ Elrond nodded and gestured for Erestor to sit and he obliged before nodding. _"Perhaps, we should let Glorfindel know about this. We can use his opinion."_ Elrond nodded and called for a maid to summon Glorfindel. The maid curtsied before scurrying away. They sat in silence, contemplating the events that had occurred and what they had learned before they heard very light, almost nonexistent footsteps walking to the door followed by another set of footsteps, lighter than the previous one.

_"What is it you need of me, Lord Elrond?"_ A soft, gentle voice asked as he entered the room. He had golden hair with the front tied back and was wearing a red tunic and blue legging, earthy brown books, and had a sword dangling from the right side of his waist. His bright, ethereal blue eyes were lit in curiosity; he had high and defined cheekbones, a lean frame, and had a small frown gracing his lips.

_"We need your opinion on what you think of Vanima. And her story," _answered Elrond and Glorfindel stared at him with confusion before he strode to a chair and sat down with dignity.

_"Yes, milord, but I do not understand why you need my opinion and what exactly is her story?" _

_"Well, she claims that she had sent Sakura away on purpose, but that she had been given false information on Sakura and did not realize that the information she has supplied with was false until this evening. She had also said that she had intentionally tried to kill Pen-dithen, but again, she said she was ordered to. She did not say who told her and why," _explained Elrond and Glorfindel nodded as he tried to hide the anger he felt but it could not be hidden.

_"I understand your anger, but tell me what you think."_ Glorfindel nodded before trying to relax and after a few moments of silence, he was once again, calm and collected.

_"I suggest you to punish her in some way, shape or form, but not to make it severe. When she comes back, if she tells you who told her this, I suggest we track them down and hurt them," _replied Glorfindel and Elrond nodded thoughtfully while Erestor smirked a bit, but was quickly wiped away when Elrond looked at him and then at Glorfindel.

_"When it comes time for the meeting, I shall call you here so you could see how she answers. Maybe you will detect something I do not," _ordered Elrond and the other elves nodded in agreement.

_"Yes, Lord Elrond. Yet, you are far too modest. I hardly think that you will miss something that we will catch," _commented Erestor.

_"Maybe, but it is much safer this way," _replied Elrond as he went back to his paper work. The two elves stood up and bowed before leaving, for they knew that when a discussion has ended, Elrond would start on his work. Once they were outside, Erestor and Glorfindel chatted for a small time before they parted ways.

Meanwhile, in Lothlorien, Celebrian and Sakura's company were being escorted to Galadriel. Many of the elves were listening to Sakura and Celebrian talk and some were adding some comments here and there. It was getting on Haldir's nerves. He couldn't believe that Lord Elrond would take in ANOTHER _human. _It was disgusting…to him at least, even if she was not as…undignified as other humans. He winced when he heard a round of laughter coming from the group behind him when Sakura had made a mistake and blushed when Celebrian lightly reprimanded her.

_"Hey! It's not that funny! No one is perfect…besides you baka elves. Hmph! Laugh it up, why don't you?"_ Sakura retorted to the laughs, which created another round of laughs. She frowned when she noticed the indifferent elf leading them walk in a tense silence. She slowly opened her heart, for it was a painful practice, and winced when it was opened all the way.

_"Are you alright, Pen-dithen? You winced in pain,"_ Celebrian asked quietly, but the other elves heard her and sent worried looks her way, but she smiled reassuringly.

_"I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Naneth," _replied Sakura and the elves smiled at her and left her to her business. She went back to business and tuned out the hearts of the other elves, and concentrated on Haldir. She felt, what she thought to be, disgust, anger, the want of revenge, and mostly indifference. She then closed her heart and sighed in relief when all she felt was her own heart and feelings. Then, Sakura looked up at Haldir, deep in thought and her eyes started to glaze over. Soon enough, she had fallen asleep causing the elves to smile…that it, all except Haldir had smiled. He just threw a glance over his shoulders when he heard her breathing even out, and frowned. **Hmph! Weak human girl! She is not fit to be traveling in the company of-**

**Now Haldir, you shouldn't be so closed minded to humans. You _are_ talking about my granddaughter, too.** A beautiful and light voice lightly scolded, half amused and half serious.

**I apologize Lady Galadriel, yet I cannot help my dislike for the race of men.**

**I understand, but try to be polite to my granddaughter.**

**I will try to be polite to the child.**

**Thank you. I shall be seeing you in a while, Haldir. Until then.**

**Until then, Milady. **

They had been walking for a few more minutes when the elves heard the sound of rushing waters and many grew excited at the prospect of finally getting closer to the heart of Lothlorien and seeing the beauty of it. As they got closer to the river, Celebrian shook Sakura up. The girl looked around with blurry eyes in confusion. "Okaa-san…Where are we?"

"We are nearing the heart of Lothlorien, but first, we must cross the river," answered Celebrian, pointing to the rushing rapids and the elves throwing rope across to another elf on the other side. The elf on their side tied the rope to the trunk of a tree while the other elf held onto it. One by one, the elves started walking across to the other side, and all Sakura was doing was gape at how easy they made it look. When it was her turn, she looked up at Celebrian, who was behind her and she smiled down at the frightened girl. Finally, mustering up the courage, she walked across with her mother right behind. When they made it to the other side, Sakura sighed in relief and almost collapsed, but Celebrian picked her up while she went to sleep. Haldir glanced behind him and sneered when he saw Sakura fall asleep in Celebrian's arms, but then he remembered what Galadriel had said, and shook it off.

When they finally reached the Heart of Lothlorien, it was dusk and the setting sun made Lothlorien look even more beautiful and mystical. They walked up the steps and onto the platform where Galadriel and Celeborn were seen sitting on some chairs and waiting. They stood up and as they did so, the couple seemed to radiate a magnificent light. The two elves walked towards the company of elves protecting their daughter and granddaughter. Everyone bowed down for a moment except for Celebrian who could not do so because of the burden she carried.

She walked up to them, gave them a big hug, put Sakura in Celeborn's arms and said, _"Suilannad Naneth, Adar. It is a pleasure to see you again, but would you please stop glowing. It might wake Sakura up and you know how she gets when she wakes up to a disturbance." _The two elves chuckled lightly, their voices enchanting everyone who wasn't really all that use to it, but even to them it sounded so…beautiful and melodious.

_"Yes…we remember well the incident that had happened on the day of her birth. It was…amusing, shall we say, to see her chase Glorfindel around Imladris for waking her up by pouring a bucket of cold water on her," _commented Celeborn lightly as their glowing went down a few notches, but even then, they were a most magnificent sight.

**If only that human child was not present, it would be much more magnificent. **Haldir thought grumpily and Celeborn shot him an amused look as if he had heard what he said and knew something he did not. **…I forgot the Lord and Lady's powers…sigh I hope what the Lord seems to know is not something amusing at my expense, but knowing them…it is. **Haldir mentally sighed as Celeborn smirked a bit and as Galadriel sent Haldir a glance before turning back to her company.

_"We welcome you to our humble domain. May you enjoy your stay and I am sure you remember the way back to the guest talons from the last time you visited," _welcomed Galadriel and many elves nodded and the new ones were just told to follow the older ones to the talons. Celebrian hugged her parents once more and took Sakura from Celeborn's arms before she gave one last look to Haldir and left, gliding down the stairs to her old talon. As she was walking away, Haldir sent a confused look to Galadriel and Celeborn and they sent him a serious look.

_"She also has the ability to pick up thoughts," _Galadriel explained and Haldir gave them a horrified look at being caught at insulting a mother's child. Who knows what an angry mom could do!

_"That is why it would be best to not think anything negative around her," _continued Celeborn, slightly amused by the look on Haldir's face. Galadriel hid a smile behind her hand, before trying to make a serious face and succeeding and turning to Haldir.

_"I think it would be best if you are to take care of Sakura while Celebrian is with us and when she is not able to," _she said, snickering in her mind as Haldir looked her like she was crazy and Celeborn looked her with a slightly confused look, but then it turned into another amused look.

_"Yes. I think that is a brilliant idea my dear wife has thought of. You might benefit from it," _stated Celeborn and he just had to chuckle at the look on the March warden's face.

_"I mean no disrespect, but I do not think I will benefit from this in any way, shape, or form," _said Haldir and he almost slumped in defeat when they just sent him, "The Look." He nodded and left. While he was going down the stairs, he grimaced at the horrible time he will probably have with the human child.

Back at Imladris, Vanima was pacing her room trying to make up a story that would seem realistic. Maybe she could blame it on a dream…no. That won't work. She already told him that someone had told her that the human child was evil. Hmm…maybe…yes! That's it! Vanima smiled triumphantly! She would say that…

_"Excuse me Lady Vanima, but Lord Elrond calls you to his study," _an elleth said as she stepped into the room. Vanima nodded, stood up, and let the maid lead her to the study.

_"Thank you," _she said and knocked on the door. The maid nodded and walked away. As she turned the corner, she ran into Merenwen, Falisse, and Merileth who put their index finger up to their lips indicating her to be quiet. The maid nodded and left them, acting like she was oblivious to their presence. The girls smiled at her back before sneaking up to the door, listening in like before.

_"Vanima. Will you please tell me who told you the lies about Sakura and where they are at the moment?" _Elrond questioned Vanima as she sat down and she nodded.

_"Yes. The ones who told me that Sakura was evil was…"_ Vanima started and Elrond nodded at her. Meanwhile, behind the door, the girls held their breath as they awaited the answer.

_"It was…_

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: I'm getting better at writing cliffies! **Grins evilly**

Yamiko: I am so proud of my Hikari!

Quatre: Here are the review responses!

**IwishChan: Yep! I'll be updating faster now that it's Winter Break! **

**Magicians of the Yami: Sorry, but Cliffies are so much fun! And I'll be updating faster, so yea…**

Yamiko: Only two reviews?!

Otaku: Yep! Why?

Yamiko: Well, we need more!!!

Otaku: No we don't! The more reviews we get, the bigger our ego. Dur!

Yamiko: Whatever. I still say we need more reviews…


	8. I HATE VANIMA!

Otaku: Back! Another short chapter of Cherry Blossoms!

Elladan: Oh joy.

Otaku: Yay! You like it! …The sarcasm is dully noted. Oh! I need a Beta Reader! Anyone interested either send a review or email me! Thanks!

Elladan: Yea, whatever. Otaku doesn't own anything. Thankfully.

Otaku: WAHHHHHH! No FAIR!

Elrohir: **Whispers to his twin** At least it's a short chapter…

Elladan: **Nods with a relieved look**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

_"It is…Merileth, Merenwen, and Falisse. They are the ones who told me to do all of that. They were using me to get rid of her for they did not want to be banished or scorned," _said Vanima with an inner smile while outside, Falisse and Merenwen were holding Merileth back from charging in and killing Vanima.

"That evil, vile, witch! How dare she accuse us?" Merileth exclaimed once she had calmed down. Inside, Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor glanced at the door before looking back at Vanima. She made her emerald green eyes water and looked up at Elrond.

_"I truly did not mean to do it. I did not know the truth,"_ Vanima pleaded and she bowed her head making her fiery red, silky hair spill over her shoulders. She would be one of the most beautiful elves in the Elven Kingdoms were it not for the look in her eyes. He could not describe it, but it was just something in her eyes that made her seem ugly. He shook his head and sighed softly.

_"Alright. I shall make a decision and announce it at supper. You are dismissed," _commanded Elrond and Vanima nodded. She stood up and left and the elleths scampered away before going back to the door and listening in.

_"So…what do you think, Glorfindel? Erestor?" _Elrond asked his advisors and they stepped out of the shadows of the bookshelves, once again.

_"We think that some elleths are listening in," _answered Glorfindel with a twinkle in his blue eyes. The elves heard soft gasps and before they could run away, Erestor yanked open the door and three bodies fell to the floor. Three pairs of different shades of blue looked up at him fearfully and he pulled them up.

_"What have you to say in your defense?" _He asked stiffly, but if one were to look closely, you could see he was amused by the events happening.

_"It was her idea!" _All three girls shouted, at the same time, as they pointed at one another. That was the last straw for Glorfindel started laughing, Elrond chuckling, and Erestor smirked a bit.

_"Girls. It is all right, but tell me the truth. Did you or did you not tell Vanima that Sakura was evil and told her to try and kill the Little One?" _Elrond asked as he stood up andwalked toward the three frozen girls. When he stopped in front of them, Merileth curtsied, remembering her manners. The other two snapped out of it before curtsying with a very, VERY light blush on their faces. Glorfindel stifled a laugh and ducked his head when Erestor glared at him. He straightened up when Elrond leveled a look with him and nodded his head.

_"Girls. Tell us the truth," _he commanded staring in their eyes and Merenwen nodded.

_"I will only say this. We did not do anything! Honest! We were always faithful friends to Pen-dithen," _cried out Merileth before Merenwen could do anything.

_"We were heart broken when we saw Little One near death on that day and the days after," _added Falisse with a far away look in her eyes. She was obviously replaying everything in her mind.

###Flashback###

The girls are outside playing in a maze, but Vanima had said she wasn't feeling well after a while and retreated back to her room. She is seen walking away, but when no one is looking ducks behind a bush and pulls out two daggers and a bottle of a clear substance. She dips the blades of the daggers into the bottle and smirked when it instantly dried into the blades. The blades were now glazed in the poison. Meanwhile, Sakura was looking worridly in the direction Vanima had gone. _"I thought elves don't get sick," _she mused out loud and the other three stopped and stared at her.

_"I can't believe we missed that!" _Merenwen exclaimed and she and the others ran towards the opening out of the garden because they were very worried for their friend. Elves are not touched by disease or illness and if an elf feels ill then there must be something wrong. As they were walking the elves heard a whistling sound as if something were going through the air and it was headed for Sakura. They were too late in warning Sakura for the first dagger had but Sakura's arm and blood was flowing out and the poison was going in. The second dagger was heading for Sakura's heart, but this time the elleths were by Sakura's side and moved her right before it hit her heart, but it pierced the area below the shoulder. Sakura spent a few months in the healing room before she was allowed to go, but even after that, she had to be careful. It took fully six months for her to fully heal.

###End flashback###

Glorfindel stepped up to Elrond and whispered in his ear in common, "They appear to be telling the truth unlike Lady Vanima who had a false look about her." It was so quiet that only Elrond heard and he nodded at his advisor.

_"We believe you, however, we will not punish Vanima yet. At least until we decide the best course of action to take. Meanwhile, you three will be going to Lothlorien to stay with Sakura. It isn't to late," _said Elrond and the three girls nodded gratefully before curtsying and leaving the study. They leaned against the door and gave a sigh of relief before heading off to their rooms. Since they were in the same hallways, they spent their time to their rooms chatting about the situation with Vanima and Sakura, how Lothlorien would be like, and what the punishment for Vanima would be. They didn't use direct names, of course. They didn't want anyone unfriendly to over hear them, aka Vanima. While all of this was happening, Sakura was only on the first day of her journey to Lothlorien. The days in Imladris went by slowly for Merileth, Merenwen, Falisse, and Vanima and Elrond had not called Vanima for her punishment…he still couldn't decide what to do with her, but the other three were already packing and preparing for their trip to Lothlorien. One day, it was a rainy and gloomy day in Imladris when Vanima had crashed into the three other elleths.

She stood up and glared as she wiped of her dress of dust with graceful sweeps of her dainty hands. She started to brush past them and leave them alone, but stopped a little away with her back to them. As she started to speak, the three turned to her, but she refused to turn and face them. _"Well met, girls. I shall skip the pleasantries and move straight to the business. I will find a way to kill Sakura and when I do, I will present her head for all to see," _she whispered and the girls looked at each other with horrified looks before looking back at where Vanima was, but she was not there anymore. With stricken looks, they all walked to Merileth's room to discuss what Vanima had said. Back at the hallway where Vanima made her little speech, a figure stepped out of the shadows with a smirk on his face before he sunk into the shadows and disappeared.

TBC…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: REVIEW RESPONSES!!!!

Yamiko: There's only one…--U

Otaku: I know! **Yamiko and the twins face fault before standing back up**

**IwishChan: **Yea…She's pure evil! I hate her! And to think I made her…--U Lol. Sorry for the short chapter, but I had a very busy week. By the way, how was your Christmas?


	9. dreams and flashbacks

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything else mentioned in here, except Merileth, Vanima, Merenwen, Falisse, and Sakura. They are the only things I own…WAHHHHHHH! **I need a beta reader! If you are interested please email or review me! Thanks!**

**POLL: **Should Sakura, Merileth, Merenwen, Falisse and/or Vanima fall in love? IF so, who would it be? Should Sakura die (I've been having trouble deciding…I might do alternate endings…)? Should she go back to her own world? That's a lot of polls, ne? U

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

It was about two hours before supper when Sakura was shook awake by none other then Haldir. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at him with a confused look and he merely replied to the look with a scowl. "Get up! You have to get ready for supper. You have two hours to get ready," he said in common and stalked out. Sakura looked after him with a befuddled look before shaking her head to clear her mind. When his words sunk into her sleepy mind she was alerted and went into action. She dashed into the bathroom, having no time to admire the décor, and stripped off her clothes before stepping into the bathtub, which was already full of warm water. When she was squeaky clean, she dried off and put on her dress, which was a blue, flowing dress. She brushed her hair and left it down. She left the bathroom and found Haldir standing outside her door.

_"Hello Haldir-sama! It is a pleasure to meet you," _she said properly and curtsied. When she stood up, Haldir was glaring at her and a plan formed in her mind. She made a bet with her inner child. **Mwahahahahahahahaha! This will be so much fun! I bet that I will drive him crazy by the end of this month, if not before!**

**Deal! I bet that you will drive him crazy in exactly one month!** Sakura nodded to herself with a determined gleam in her eyes. Haldir looked at her with indifference, but inside he was a bit worried and was wondering what she was thinking. She looked back up at Haldir and smiled in an overly sweet way and he almost backed away by the gleam in her eyes.

_"Well, should we not go to supper, Haldir-sama?" _Sakura questioned with an innocent look on her face.

_"No. We have half an hour left, Lady Sakura," _answered Haldir impassively. Sakura nodded with a soft smiled on her face.

_"Well then, let us explore Lothlorien!" _Sakura exclaimed and she dragged Haldir down and ran around, still holding his hand with an iron grip. Haldir could have made Sakura stop, but he was too shocked that a human would touch him and he was too dizzy at the speed Sakura was going. She had one hand holding her skirt so she would trip and the other holding Haldir, but she was running at the speed you would see Usagi (Serena) run in Sailor Moon when she was late. She ran up the steps to her foster grandparents talon and burst into the room. Galadriel looked up from her book, startled, and Celeborn and Celebrian walked in from the room, wondering what the noise was. They were shocked to see a dizzy Haldir slumped on the floor and a panting Sakura. She looked up and launched herself at Galadriel.

_"Obaa-san (grandmother. I think) I missed you! It is so good to see you," _exclaimed Sakura as she settled into Galadriel's lap. Galadriel was dressed in a pure white dress with a V-shaped collar and belled sleeves. Her hair was down and on her head; she had a silver circlet with intricate vine and leaf designs. She had a soft glow around her and it enhanced her beauty.

_"It is wonderful to see you too, however, you did not have to drag Haldir here like that,"_ Galadriel lightly scolded with an amused light in her eyes which made her blue eyes even bluer. Sakura looked down at her hands and blushed.

_"I am sorry, Obaa-san," _whispered Sakura. She never wanted to get in trouble with her grand mother or anyone else. When she did, it made her feel lower than dirt and she always tried her best to make it up to them.

_"You don't need to apologize to me. You need to apologize to Haldir,"_ the Lady of the Woods said lightly and softly. Sakura nodded and roused Haldir up. When he woke up, he stood up stiffly and glared at her before bowing to Galadriel, Celeborn, and Celebrian.

_"Milord. Milady. Lady Celebrian. I apologize for interrupting you, yet it was not my fault," _said Haldir and he glared at her once more. Galadriel nodded and Haldir stood up.

_"It is not your fault, Haldir. You may leave, but please leave Sakura here," _said Celeborn in his light, melodious, yet masculine voice. Haldir nodded and left leaving Sakura and the elves.

_"Now, Sakura. Haldir will be watching you during your stay here. Is that understood?" _Celebrian asked and Sakura nodded with a calm expression while inside she was cackling in glee. Galadriel, Celeborn, and Celebrian looked at her in confusion and she mentally shut up. **Oops…I forgot they could hear projected thoughts.** Sakura mentally whispered while putting on an innocently confused face.

_"Yes? Why are you looking at me like that?" _She asked making her eyes big and tilting her head. Galadriel shook her head and chuckled while Celeborn and Celebrian looked at her dubiously.

_"Hm…never mind. I do not think that we want to know," _answered Celebrian shaking her head ruefully. **Especially since I know what you are like. Poor Haldir. I hope she will not be so hard on him.** Celebrian thought with an amused glint in her bright eyes.

_"Is it not time for supper, my dear wife?" _Celeborn asked, also with an amused glint, but he also had a trace of fear for his poor march warden. Knowing Sakura, she will be driving him crazy during the time they spend together.

_"Ah, yes. It is. Now, let us go before the people start thinking we were kidnapped or something similar," _responded Galadriel and she grabbed Celeborn's arm and they went towards the pavilion where the supper was being served. Sakura was running ahead with Celebrian following and the couple gliding right behind her. After a few minutes of walking (15 min.), they finally reached a beautiful, golden, big pavilion in the middle of a clearing with many mallyrn trees and a great variety of flowers.

_"Wow! It is beautiful,"_ breathed Sakura as the sound of musical laughter and soft, flowing, elvish music reached her ears. _"And the music is so pretty,"_ she added as an after thought. The three elves smiled in pride and delight.

_"Yes. It is, is it not?" _Celeborn agreed quietly with a soft nod and a proud look on his face. Sakura giggled and nodded before she ran up to the side of the entrance to the pavilion. She looked in shyly and tried to decide wether or not she should go in.

_"Sakura. Why are you not going in?" _Celebrian questioned softly when she was behind her daughter, her voice soft enough to be masked by the music and merry-making. Sakura looked up at her mother, her eyes wide before she answered.

_"I am frightened." _Celebrian smiled down at her daughter and lifted her up in her arms.

_"Whew! You are getting heavy, Pen-dithen! Now, let us go in," _she said and carried her in. As soon as Celebrian entered, followed by Galadriel and Celeborn, the pavilion went quiet and stared at the human girl in the arms of Lady Galadriel's daughter before bowing or curtsying as they passed. When they reached the head of the table, Galadriel and Celeborn sat at the head and Celebrian to the right of her parents with Sakura next to her. When they sat down, the Elves sat down and they finally continued eating when Celeborn and Galadriel nodded. As everyone ate, there were a few murmurs about the human girl, as they had not yet known that Celebrian adopted. The music had already started and a few Elves were dancing, as if they were floating on the air. It was a beautiful sight to see, especially by candlelight as it was now.

Sakura gazed around the room with slight awe in her eyes as she ate the delicious food set in front of her. She took a sip of wine, cringing a bit at the strong yet sweet taste. She decided that she should drink one sip after the one before wore away. After about five plates of food, she was finally full and gave a sigh of comfort. _"Are you full, my daughter?" _Celebrian asked with a small, amused smile on her face and a few of the elves looked at one another in shock, others with neutral or indifferent expressions, and some with a small smile lighting their beautiful faces. All of the elves were now glowing, some faintly and some brightly, but all of them were much more beautiful than before. It was a sight that would take your breath away.

Sakura nodded and answered with a bright smile, _"Hai, Okaa-sama! The elves are so beautiful, too!" _Celebrian nodded with a smile on her face, Galadriel and Celeborn smiled with a soft smile, and the elves had a proud look in their eyes while their faces were indifferent, but continued to talk with their neighbors.

_"Yes. Lothlorien is very beautiful," _agreed Celebrian wistfully and Sakura looked at her with a slightly sad and confused look in her eyes.

_"Okaa-san? What is it?" _She asked as she felt her foster mother's emotions screaming at her. She felt sadness oozing from her aura and was a bit worried for the elleth who took care of her for 60 years.

_"Nothing. I am just thinking," _replied Celebrian with a small smile directed at the concern her daughter was showing. Sakura had grown from the little girl she was when she first came here to the young lady she is now. Back then she use to be so much more mature than she is now, which is very odd, but Celebrian suspected that it was because of how things were in her world and that she had just come. Sakura now had waist length hair and her skin was a bit tanner, but other wise, she still looked the same, if not older than when she first arrived in Imladris. She smiled to herself remembering all the good times with her daughter, but her smile turned a bit sad when she remembered Sakura's limited life span. She sighed a bit and her parents gave her a knowing, sympathetic look making her smile at them.

_"Oh. Well, if you are sure…"_ Sakura trailed off and continued eating, but this time she took thoughtful bites as if she were in deep thought, which she was. Suddenly, after a few minutes, she shook her head softly and smiled to her self ruefully. **I'm being silly! Of course nothing bad will happen…I hope.** She thought and frowned a bit before she tried to shake off the bad feeling she felt. Finally, she managed to push it to the back of her mind before she continued to eat and listen closer to the music playing. A silver-blond haired elleth with sliver-blue eyes and fair skin was singing along to the music. Her soothing, melodious voice calmed her mind and she smiled to herself, unconsciously. The song was eerily familiar. Unbidden, a memory popped into her mind and she put her spoon down in shock at what was playing in her mind.

###Flashback###

When she was five…

A familiar little girl in a pink overall dress with a white shirt is skipping down the sidewalk; humming happily and trailing behind her were her brother and sister. Many people smiled at the sight of the little girl before continuing on their way. They reached a beautiful dojo, which looked out of place amongst the apartment buildings and skyscrapers, and went into. Before they had the chance to announce they were home, they heard shouting and a loud smacking sound before all went quiet and sobbing was heard. Footsteps were walking hurriedly and the door slide open revealing the eldest brother, Aishi. He had ruffled blue-black hair, cold brown eyes that turned warm when they saw who was at the door, and tannish skin. He had on the required school uniform for high school guys and from their vantage point; they could see their mother curled up on the ground sobbing.

"My siblings. Konnichiwa, demo, I need to go. I'll be back soon," he said in Japanese before brushing past them and walking away. Sakura turned to her mother and tried to comfort her, but it was no use. Her sister, Koran, walked over and hugged her mother, rocked her back and forth, and started to sing a song. (That song had the same melody as the one that the elleth was singing.) Her mother calmed down, stood up, wiped her eyes, and smiled at her children before padding into the kitchen.

Sakura looked at her second oldest brother and asked, also in Japanese, "What happened, Onii-san? Why was Okaa-chan crying?" He had on a school uniform, blond hair, warm brown eyes covered by wire frame glasses, and pale skin, and his name was Aoi. He shrugged in reply to her question and left after casting a worried glance to the kitchen. She looked to where her sister was, but she wasn't there anymore. Sakura stood alone in the oriental, Japanese dojo living room before collapsing and staring at the floor, wondering what could have happened to make Aishi's eyes so cold. She shuddered remembering the look in his eyes before picking herself up and trudging to her room.

###End flashback###

Sakura cringed remembering what was the cause of the yelling and stood up while wondering where Aishi was when she went to Earth. She bowed to her mother and grand parents before announcing that she was retiring and going to bed. They nodded and she left, but not before she cast an overly zealous wave to Haldir making him glare at her and many elves look at curiously. She smiled before walking to her room and she felt his eyes glaring at her hatefully. She cringed a bit at the hate and venom in the gaze, but shook it off. **It is probably a personal hate that he harbors for the race of men.** She told her self and her thoughts of him were sympathetic and understanding and not angry as he would hope. She snickered a bit as she walked through the gardens near her grandparent's talon. She sighed, thinking about the sudden memory flash she had before heading back to her own talon.

After a few minutes of silence, she started snickering again when she thought of all the pranks she'll play on Haldir. **He won't know what hit him! **She thought gleefully with an evil smile playing on her lips. Suddenly she stopped when she heard rustling and grew nervous, as she stood at the edge of the gardens, alone in the dark. She shuddered as her imagination ran away from her and shook her head violently. **Stop it! There are no such things as evil, flying, urple people eaters!** She mentally screamed at herself. She continued on and climbed the steps to her talon before hurriedly closing the door. She suddenly got flashback after flashback of her mother comforting her while singing the song, singing her to sleep, and teaching her to sing and play the song on various instruments. A feeling of security and love overwhelmed her heart and she smiled softly, accepting the feeling. She changed clothes and got ready for bed before she kneeled beside her bedside and prayed to all the Valar and to her own God for thanks of all that she had. She then climbed into bed and went to sleep with the feeling remaining in her heart, but it soon turned to grief for her dream was not at all enjoyable.

###Dream Sequence###

The woman who claimed she was her mother years ago when she went to that strange place and from the flashback earlier, was sitting in a blue room, sitting next to a bed while crying and softly singing the song that made such a big impact on her. "Oh, Sakura-chan! I miss you so much, my dear sweet daughter, but I have to go now," said the Lady and she stood up and walked to the door. Glancing back only once, she closed the door turned off the lights, and left. Suddenly, she was in the same living room from her dream and saw the two boys and the girl from her dream with the addition of the man that claimed to be her father. They were crying. Aishi and Aoi were talking to the man while Koran was trying to comfort Kikyou, her…mother…? **She is not Okaa-san and never will be!!! And Koran-san, Aoi-san, and Aishi-san are not my Onee-chan or Onii-san!** Sakura thought, even though she knew that Celebrian and Elrond had adopted her, just like they did Aragorn.

###End Dream### (Rather boring, ne?)

Sakura woke up with a confused expression just as Celebrian came in. Sakura looked at her mother a bit, and finally decided to ask. "Okaa-san? Who are my real parents?" Celebrian tensed for a bit before relaxing and turned to face her foster daughter.

"I knew you were going to ask that one day," started Celebrian with a sigh. "Oh, my daughter. I am sorry, but I, and the others, do not know who your parents are." Sakura nodded and looked at her foster mother with a thoughtful look.

"Ne, can Obaa-san tell me who they are?" Celebrian looked at her daughter and nodded.

"Yes. Come now, let us go to see them," said Celebrian and she and Sakura walked to Galadriel and Celeborn's talon in silence, not aware that Haldir was following them. Now, usually, this would not be anything to panic about, but his eyes were blank and were glowing red…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Otaku: TBC! Review Responses!

**IwishChan: **Lol. Yea, I understand. Yea, but is she really?** Gets a mysterious look **Don't worry! I will! 

**Whatsits-name ( ): **Thank you! I try! Lol. Thanks! That's cool! I tried to learn Japanese, but I can't, so I have a Japanese dictionary! It's really cool! Good luck trying to learn it! It is really hard!


	10. discoveries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it! I never will! **Sob** I am sorry everyone! I've been really busy trying to catch up in my school stuff and getting fit that I haven't had anytime to type this! I am taking precious time from my SLEEP to write this so you better be grateful! **Glares and then sighs** I'm sorry. I'm just cranky from lack of sleep and a huge argument with my friend…I hope you understand…on with the chapter

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

In Imladris

It was time for supper now and Elrond swept into the dining hall and everyone stood up. He smiled at his people and said, _"Hello everyone! It is nice to see you all here! Now, let us eat!" _Everyone clapped and sat down after he did and started to eat and smiled grimly at the four girls sitting at the middle of the long table. Merileth, Merenwen, and Falisse were sitting on his right side as Vanima was sitting on his right. Arwen, Elrohir, and Elladan sat on his left and two empty spaces and Aragorn were to his right. He sighed, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, and Arwen mocked glared at him.

_"Adar? Must you always be so…"_ Arwen looked for the word and Elladan piped up.

_"Dramatic!" _ Arwen nodded and Elrond raised his eyebrow and chuckled a bit.

_"Yes. I must. I am, after all, the Lord of Imladris," _he replied and the two elves laughed a bit while Aragon and Elrohir smirked or smiled. Elrond shook his head ruefully before eating his full. He stood up and went over to Vanima and nodded to her and the other girls before walking to the gardens. He roamed around and smiled when he reached a beautiful garden full of only niphredils (white flowers that bloomed in Doriath when Luthien was born. It also grew on Cerin Amroth in Lothlorien) that Celebrian had planted. In the middle of the garden was a stone fountain with crystal clear water flowing out of the fingertips of two elves' hands. The elves were both female and male. One looked like the replica of Arwen and the other was a man with dark, windblown hair, chiseled features, and had a nice body and he was embracing the female while the Arwen look-a-like had her arms stretched out as if trying to embrace something. They were made in Beren and Luthien's honor. He smiled when he remember the good times he had with his wife in that very garden before moving on and walked into another garden.

This garden was mainly of many different trees with, but there were some flowers blooming here or there. There were niphredils, roses, daisies, and many others on bushes, in trees, and along a stone path that Sakura said they should put. He soon reached a fountain that are like the ones that you would see in Italy, not that he knew, and it had many paths reaching it, too. He sat on the edge of the fountain and smiled at the many memories flashing through his mind, but straightened up when he heard light footsteps head his way. Soon enough, Vanima came into view and he nodded at her as she sat down on a nearby bench. There was total silence for a few minutes.

_"Milord? You wanted to talk?"_ Vanima asked and he nodded at her.

_"Yes. I have reached a decision of what I will do with you," _answered Elrond and Vanima nodded calmly while inside she was mentally pacing and muttering to herself. He paused as he thought of how to break his decision to the young elleth, before sighing a bit.

_"I am sorry Vanima, and I regret having to say this, but I have decided that it would be best if you were banished from Imladris and Lothlorien. Now, to make things easier for you, I will not tell anyone else what my decision was so you may move into Mirkwood without any trouble,"_ said Elrond with a small look of remorse. He always hated doing something like this and it was no comfort to see the crushed look in her emerald green eyes.

_"I see. Well, at least I shall be able to live in Mirkwood,"_ replied Vanima, a few tears escaping her eyes and flowing down her face leaving a sliver trail behind, but her face still remained flawless and beautiful. He gazed at her and nodded with the small comfort that she seemed a bit happy that she is not banished from all the Elven kingdoms.

_"Well, I will be able to see my beloved family again," _smiled Vanima even if her eyes held a sad look and he nodded at her. She curtsied before gliding away and Elrond watched until she was out of view. He nodded to himself; sure that he had done the right thing. He was deep in thought when he suddenly looked up with an alarmed expression. He felt a sudden chill and knew something strange was there, but what exactly? It didn't seem threatening, but he still felt that the presence is something to be feared.

_"Who's there? Show yourself? What do you want?" _He semi-shouted, his voice vibrated through the garden and he shivered when he heard a dark chuckle.

"You shall soon see," the Voice answered in Common and Elrond could distinctly tell that the voice was male.

"Tell me! What do you think you will gain?" Elrond shouted, also in common and he _felt_ the smirk that the Voice was sending him.

"I will gain one of your most precious treasures. Beware, for I am a merciful God and I shall give you a chance to protect which is mine," said the voice and the presence left the garden leaving a confused Elrond. He mulled over what the Voice could be talking about as he exited the garden and realization hit him. He rushed past breath taking scenery to find his advisors, his kids, and Sakura's three friends. A dark figure stood in the entrance to the garden and red eyes glowed from the shadows as he watched the elf rush to plan everything. He smiled to himself as he though of how fun this would be. Still…he felt bad ripping Sakura away from her loved ones, but it was the best thing to do. He _had_ to take her away. Things were getting dangerous in this world and he didn't want one of his children to get hurt. If Elrond could prevent Sakura from getting taken away, he will back down and let Sakura stay, but if he cannot manage to make her stay, away she goes! He chuckled to himself and disappeared. There wasn't any fading away, flashing out, sparkling away, or any of that. The figure simply wasn't there anymore and there was no trace of him, either.

However, Elrond was not as confident as this mysterious person and he was getting frantic as the thought of what the Voice could want and whom it was, evolved. Gathering everyone, he ushered them into his study, shut the door, and sank into his chair while managing to stay graceful and elegant. Everyone looked at him confused and after a few moments of silence, he looked up. _"Merenwen, Merileth, and Falisse. You must go to Lothlorien immediately! Arwen, Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel. You will be under guard and must remain with each other and either the advisors or myself at all times. When Celebrian and Sakura come back, they will be sticking with you, also," _he ordered sternly and everyone was immediately confused, and it showed in their eyes.

_"Adar? Why must we do so? What is going on?" _Arwen interrogated and Elrond gazed intently at his daughter. It was almost as if he was trying to search for an answer to an impossible question. He smiled reassuringly to his family, the girls, and his closest friends.

_"It is a suspicion I have, but I cannot be sure," _he answered slowly, carefully choosing his words. His children and friends looked at him suspiciously, but the three elleths nodded their heads politely; all of them remained quiet.

_"I know you have questions and I only have answers to a few of them for I am also confused," _he sighed and smiled at them. _"However, I will answer some of your questions."_ They nodded and looked relieved that at least one question will be answered.

_"Okay. The first question is, why must we be under guard and why do the girls have to leave so suddenly?" _Glorfindel asked and Elrond looked at all of them seriously.

"I think that someone is after one of you, but I do not know which one it wants," replied Elrond in Common. The elves nodded, for even if they didn't know a lot of Common, they got the gist of them.

"I see, but who, or what, is it?" Arwen inquired and Elrond sighed.

"That, I do not know," the Lord answered truthfully and a bit rueful before he turned serious again.

"Hm…do you have an idea of who it could be?" Elrohir asked quietly in a melodic tone and Falisse almost swooned at the sound.

"Yes. It is, apparently, a 'god,'" came his reply.

"Excuse me, but what did you sentence Vanima to?" Merenwen asked politely and a bit shy of talking to the Lord of Imladris. She blushed when Elrond smiled a warm smile and Arwen hid a smile behind her hand.

"It is not a problem. She is banished from Imladris and Lothlorien."

"Oh. Thank you, milord," Merileth replied and smiled, happy at Vanima's punishment. Elrond nodded and turned his gaze back to his children and advisors.

"Elrond? If someone is after one of us, would it not be Sakura and Celebrian since the 'god' has warned us? Why should he warn us when the one he wants is here? Also, why is he after us?" Erestor spoke up for quite some while and an unreadable expression flitted through his eyes.

"He says that who he is after is his, though I greatly doubt that," answered the Lord though he ignored the first two questions and distress was in his heart. **I cannot let this 'god' take Sakura nor my beloved,** he thought with determination. The girls will be leaving immediately, and Galadriel and Celeborn will have to be notified.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Somewhere far away…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A man with golden blond, silky, shoulder length hair, sky blue eyes, fair skin, a lean body, and dressed in a pure white robed stood before a half circle of Valar and Valier. He smiled at them, but they did not smile back, but stared at him in stony silence. Finally Manwe stood up and stared down the man, but the man merely smiled up at him. "Ah…hello. It has been a while, has it not?" The man asked and Manwe stared at him. Suddenly, he cracked a smile.

"Good to see you again! It has been long! Too long," said the King of the Valar and the man replied with a simple nod and a wide smile.

"How has Earth been? Are the people still calling you God?" Elbereth spoke up in a soft voice, flowing and musical.

"Hm…it has been wonderful and yes, they are calling me God. Also, Kami-sama, Allah, Father, etc. etc." The man, now known as God, replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Ah…that is wonderful! Now, what do I owe this visit to?" Manwe said.

"Yes, well, you know how dangerous it is getting here? Well, I intend to bring Sakura back, just until the danger is over," answered Kami-sama, and Manwe nodded thoughtfully.

"Hm…I guess you can take Sakura back with you, but you must promise to bring her back when the danger is over," ordered Manwe and Kami-sama nodded before vanishing, not unlike how he had done before, after he talked to Elrond.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 27

Review Responses:

**IwishChan: **Well, you'll see. Lol! The second guess is correct, but you'll have to wait to see if he is good…or E-VILE!!! Lol. Yea…a good writer's mind must wander to get new ideas!  Yes…well, maybe she will meet him sooner or later! 

Please, give me constructive criticism!


	11. Sorrows and Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor will I ever own it.

! 27

&&&&&&&&&&

Lothlorien

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura glanced behind her as she and Celebrian walked to Galadriel and Celeborn's talon, saw and heard nothing. She shook it off and deemed it on her nerves, but her gut was telling her that something was amiss. **Oh well. I doubt it is anything…well, dangerous.**Sakura thought as they got closer and closer to the talon and soon, they were climbing the steps. When they reached the door, they were greeted with the sight of Galadriel and Celeborn holding hands and glowing. The couple nodded at their daughter and Sakura before leading them to a garden with beautiful, glowing flowers with wonderful, soft fragrances and there was The Mirror. Galadriel got a pitcher of water and carefully, slowly, and delicately poured the water into the basin, though it needed no more, and the water merely rippled, but did not over flow. Sakura watched in open mouth awe and the elves smiles at her amazement.

In the shadows, the possessed Haldir watched and smiled fondly at the picture in front of him, while the real him, deep inside his mind, scoffed and scorned Sakura. Now, when Sakura looked in the mirror, she saw images of Imladris, her family, Lothlorien, and her friends looking sad, but then it flashed to the places and people in her dreams looking happy and ecstatic. Suddenly, Sakura fell back, eyes dull and open in surprise, into the arms of a startled and worried Celebrian. Galadriel and Celeborn looked on sadly, but knowingly at the scene of Celebrian frantically trying to wake her Sakura up while the possessed Haldir looked on with apologetic relief. **Even if you are happy here Sakura, you must go back to Earth…I am sorry, but Elrond had not been able to convince Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn to intervene. **Haldir thought, but the real Haldir, deep in his mind, started to cheer at the thought about Sakura leaving.

Possessed Haldir stepped back and melded into the shadows. When he arrived back at Haldir's talon, he left the body slumped on the couch and went to guide Sakura back to Earth. Slowly, Haldir woke up and looked around in confusion before shrugging and going back to sleep, his eyes open this time.

&&&&&&&&&

With Sakura…

&&&&&&&&&

A groan comes from a transparent crumbled form floating in the middle of an endless void when a shining white figure appeared next to the waking form. As the form stands up, it is revealed to be Sakura. "Na-nani? Ne, What's going on?" She asked the figure in front of her, a panicked look slowly blossoming on her face and the figure smiled serenely.

"Do not worry. You will be home soon enough. Just follow me," he answered, his lilting and serene voice calming Sakura. She looked at him with a smile and grabbed the outstretched hand before they disappeared in a flash. A moment later, Sakura awoke in a futon, dressed in a pretty emerald green dress outlined in soft lavender.

"Eh…where am I?" She asked herself, startled to find out that it came out in Japanese. (Everything will be in Japanese unless said otherwise.) She looked around and saw a small room with a burgundy dresser, two windows on the wall to her left, a couple of pictures hanging around, and a small burgundy desk in a small little corner. Curious about where she was, she stood up and looked at the picture, only to stumble back and fall when she saw that it was a family portrait with herself and people in dreams in it. Looking around the light blue room, she noticed that she felt a sense of safety and warmness that she usually only felt at Imladris. Hearing some footsteps come towards the room, she scrambled to the futon and pretended to act like she had just woken up.

The woman, Kikyou, came in and when she saw Sakura was awake, she turned and started screaming, "She's awake! She's awake! Hurry!" She stepped up to Sakura, who shrunk back and said, "Konbanwa, Saku-chan! How are you?" Sakura looked up at the woman startled, recalling the time when she came here before.

"Ne…Aren't you the woman from before? The one who said she was Okaa-sama?" Sakura questioned with a curious tilt of her head, but her eyes held suspicion for the woman in front of her. Kikyou looked startled at the question, but then she grew sad and hurt. Immediately, Sakura felt guilt and wanted to comfort her, but she didn't know why.

"Ano…Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked and the woman looked up, her eyes filled with tears unwilling to fall. The woman blinked her tears away.

"Nani?" Sakura sighed in a slight aggravation before she repeated her question.

"Daijobu desu ka?"

"Oh…Hai! Gomen ne for making you worry, Saku-chan," answered Kikyou and Sakura nodded, albeit a bit uncomfortably.

"Ano…gomen ne, demo, could you please not call me Saku-chan?" Sakura asked Kikyou, who blinked a bit, but nodded. Sakura heard footsteps and looked past Kikyou at the door.

"Someone is coming," she warned and Kikyou blinked again.

"Honto ne? I don't hear…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. "Ah…I hear them now, demo, how did you hear them from such a distance.

"Eh…I don't know," the young girl confessed and Kikyou sweat dropped at the answer before the door flew open and the people from her dream all scrambled into the now cramped room.

"Eh…Konnichiwa?" Sakura waved hesitantly, wondering why the heck they looked so happy.

"Imouto!" Three of the four people shouted and Sakura winced when she heard the word. **Why are they calling me Imouto? They are not Elladan-Nii-san, Elrohir-Nii-san, OR Estel-Nii-san OR Arwen-nee-chan! **Sakura thought to herself and she looked at them nervously before one girl and two boys were hugging her to death.

"A-ano…ne, who are you?" She asked and the three drew away with hurt expressions, but she knew who was who from her dreams and flashbacks. "Eh…I recognize them." She pointed at Aoi and "Otou-san" who smiled happily, but their faces fell when she said, "They were the ones who claimed to be Otou-sama and my Onii-san." Koran stepped forward with a slightly sad look.

"Ne, Imouto-chan, this is a joke right? Hahahaha! This is a funny joke, demo, you can stop now," she joked weakly and Sakura looked at her weirdly.

"Ne, Koran-chan, Daijobu desu ka?" Sakura asked hesitantly, not realizing she had said the girl's name. Koran's face lit up with joy, her blue eyes were dancing and her black hair was up in a ponytail. The vision was beautiful and when Sakura realized what she thought she shook her head. **Demo, Arwen-nee-san is much more prettier. **She thought furiously.

"Hai! You remembered my name," she shouted joyously.

"Nani? What are you talking about?" Sakura questioned and Koran's face fell a teeny bit.

"You called me Koran-chan! You remember my name, even if you ARE suppose to call me Onee-san," replied Koran happily.

"No. Arwen-nee-san is my Onee-san!" Sakura retorted furiously with a small shake of her head. The family stared at her strangely.

"Who's Arwen?" The man, Aki, questioned and Sakura stared at him long and hard before she answered.

"She's my onee-san, demo, not my real one. Elrohir-nii-san and Elladan-nii-san found me and took care of me before they decided to adopt me, so now they are my family, even if Celebrian-Kaa-sama and I were going to Galadriel-baa-sama, to find my real parents," came to simple reply, stunning the family.

"Demo, we are your TRUE family," shouted Aishi, speaking up for the first time. Sakura looked at him in familiarity.

"Hey…I think I saw you somewhere before," said Sakura thoughtfully, trying to sort through her memories when everything came flooding back to her. Overwhelmed, Sakura fell back with glazed eyes and when they cleared, Sakura smiled up at her family, who were crowded around her in worry.

"Daijobu?" Kikyou asked and Sakura smiled tiredly.

"Daijobu…Kaa-san," whispered Sakura before she fell back asleep and snoring, leaving the family with sweatdrops, face faults, and joy.

"Hai, she sure is Sakura. Only she would do that, muttered Aishi as he left, the others following, one by one.

&&&&&&&&&

Lothlorien

&&&&&&&&&

Celebrian silently sobbed, clutching Sakura to her as her silver tears dripped onto Sakura's face._ "M-mother! What is wrong with Sakura?" _She cried out in her musical voice tinged with sorrow and worry as she looked up at her parents who looked down at her sadly.

_"I am very sorry, daughter, but we must do this for her own good. She was sent back to her own world with all her memories from her past life, but the memories from here will be wiped," _replied Celeborn with a sad ring to his flowing voice and Celebrian looked up with horror.

_"NO! Please! Mother! Tell me that that is not true!" _Celebrian shouted as she held on to her daughter. She knew she was going to loose Sakura one day, but she didn't think it would've been so soon. _"PLEASE!" _Celebrian's voice rang throughout the Wood and the elves paused in their merry-making to look in the direction of Galadriel's garden containing the mirror. Galadriel and Celeborn looked down at their daughter with sorrow and apology, but Celebrian stood up with Sakura in her arms and walked back to their talon. The elves back at the pavilion froze when they saw a vague form resembling Celebrian walk out with what looked like the human child in her arms. They looked at each other in worry as their Lord and Lady walked out with sorrowful faces and knew that the human must have died somehow.

&&&&&&&&&&

Haldir's talon

&&&&&&&&&&

Haldir shout up from the couch when he heard Celebrian's shouts and dashed to the garden only to see Celebrian leaving with Sakura in her arms, eyes still open and dull, and a sad aura was wrapped around them. He looked at his Lady and Lord and knew something terrible had happened to Sakura and he guessed it was death, after all, humans are not immortal so what else could it be. He felt saddened and horrified when he saw her eyes, they were like his parents' eyes when they died.

_"She did not die Haldir," _came Celeborn's voice and Haldir's head shot up. **If she wasn't dead, then what's wrong with her? **He thought.

_"Her spirit has merely returned to her world and she will continue to live there until it is safe to come back. She will get her memories back from her time there and will forget that Middle Earth had ever existed," _answered Galadriel to Haldir's thought and Haldir stood still in shock. Galadriel chuckled at his expression, but she quickly turned impassive at Celebrian's cry. They rushed to Celebrian's talon and saw the last of Sakura's body slowly vanish. Celebrian looked at her mother and threw herself at her parents.

"What happened!" She cried out in Common as her parents comforted her.

"Her body has been pulled to join Sakura's spirit for she did not have a body. Her spirit has merely been materialized for the short time her body has been gone. Now her spirit will not have to go through that strain," replied Celeborn and Celebrian nodded. She wiped her eyes and walked back into the talon, not looking back once, but once she was inside she wearily glided to her room and fell on the bed asleep.

TBC…

! 27

Review Responses:

**IwishChan: **Oh, I am terribly sorry of you are confused. I thought I had made it clear…gomen nasai! Um, well, I guess it's revealed where in this chapter! Yay! That's great! Yea…I think that I'll do a section for Vanima in the next chapter…Hm…lol. It is possible…maybe I should do a fic about that… Nope, there is no such thing as too much InuYasha…

**Rythmic: **That's so nice! …Sakura says "Arigato Gozaimasu!" Okays! Lol! Yes, she is cute, isn't she? Thank you! You are too kind! Lol. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! …Thanks! Lol…well, here it is! Lol.

**Arami:** Thank you so much! Yea…I figured it was so I changed it. Plus, it was hard to tell where the right place to put the stutters were. Lol. So far, no one does…I'm going to try and get deeper into her in the next chapters. Lol. Yep! That wasn't intended, but when I re-read it, I found that she is dark! It was a shock to me. Lol. It was fun to write about that! Well, she won't be able to play pranks on him, but she will be able to on some other people! He won't hurt her, as you can see know. Well, she is there because her Guardian Angel, who I might introduce later, sent her there before she could die. He's taking her away for her safety, but he might not take her back. Oops… Oh well… Bye!

**Crecy: **Yep! Yea, but she might not go back. There will be a poll on that. Okay, I'll try to update faster.

Wow! That's a lot…Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy future one. Thank you for reviewing my story! I appreciate it! Also, should I introduce Saku-chan's guardian angel and should I take her back to ME? I probably should…


	12. A new start

Disclaimer: Do I honestly have to say this again? I thought not.

Imladris

Elrond suddenly sat up straight when a dreadful feeling came over him. It was the feeling of Galadriel and Celeborn contacting him and he felt that what they had to say was probably distressing. **Lady Galadriel? Lord Celeborn? What is it? Why have you contacted me? **Elrond questioned and he heard Galadriel's calm voice in his head (No, he is not going crazy).

**_Elrond, I am afraid to say this, but Sakura has been taken away to her world. _**Elrond felt anger and sorrow when he heard this and the other occupants of the room looked at the shaking, glazed-eyed Lord in concern.

**WHAT! But he told me that he would give me a chance!**

**_I know, however, it is getting to dangerous for Sakura to be here. Especially with her abilities and the knowledge of her world. If Sauron got a hold of her, the results could be disastrous. It was for her, and Middle Earth's own good._**

****Elrond mentally sighed and nodded. **I understand. How is Celebrian taking this? **He grew worried when he heard Galadriel's soft and sad sigh.

**_She is not taking it very well, I am afraid. _**Elrond sighed and nodded before cutting off the connection and clearing his eyes. Once they were cleared, he was startled to find the elves looking at him in concern. Then he remembered that they didn't know Galadriel's, or Celeborn's, full potential.

_"I am afraid…there is no need for us to go to Lothlorien anymore. The 'god' has taken Sakura. There is nothing we can do, but wait," _informed Elrond and many people looked saddened but nodded and left the room. He turned around and looked out his window to the beautiful city before him and sighed before he started on his work again.

Mirkwood

Vanima smiled when she saw the earthly beauty of Mirkwood as she rode up to the gates. She honestly had no idea how she got there so fast, but she assumed it was the doing of the authoress and shrugged it off. (Ahem. **Cough, cough** Sorry, but I just couldn't wait for her to get to Mirkwood!) She smiled at several elves and they smiled back, a bit awed by her fiery red, soft, glossy locks, her emerald green eyes, and the aura surrounding her. She was beautiful to them, especially when she smiled. She stopped at the gate and a stable hand quickly came up and took her horse away after she gave him a small smile of thanks. She took a deep breath and smiled brightly. It was so good to be away from Sakura and the constant reminders of her.

Many people looked at her curiously, but continued on with their work as she walked to the palace. It was surrounded by many flowers and trees and it was made of the earth, but it still has and earthly beauty. As she walked in, awed by its beauty and brightness compared to the dull Imladris (in her eyes) she was sent many suspicious glances from the guards but they shrugged it off. She passed many wonderful portraits and gazed at the forest-y design before she was in front of a huge set of doors made of burgundy and had many gems set into it with leaves intricately designed.

Vanima pushed open the doors with surprising ease before she presented herself in front of the Blonde haired King. He nodded at her, and if he was surprised he showed no indication of it. _"Welcome to Mirkwood, milady. To what can I owe this pleasure to…?" _He said in a deep, melodic, light voice and Vanima was struck silent for a moment by his sweet voice (to her).

_"Ahem. Thank you my King. I am Vanima Nan," _answered Vanima in a sweet, lilting voice which would charm anyone, but it did not seem to affect him in any way, shape, or form. Vanima mentally pouted and thought, **No! It did not affect him! That is not fair! **Instead she curtseyed and shot a smile at the King who gave her a small smile in return, from kindness, nothing else and Vanima could tell. Inside she was stomping around, but she showed only calmness on the outside.

_"Ah…I thought so. Elrond had informed me of your arrival, however, I did not expect you here for a while. It must be the doing of the authoress," _he commented, but then looked confused at what he said. **Authoress? What in all of Arda made me say that? **He asked himself and somewhere far, far away, a girl is seen typing at her computer and snickering. _"Ahem. Anyway, if you would like, my son shall escort you since no other servant is free at the moment." _Vanima nodded and soon, the youngest prince, Sylvain came up to her and bowed before taking her hand and lightly kissing her knuckles. He had light, platinum blonde hair, bright, sapphire blue eyes, fair skin, a lean body, and dressed in navy blue leggings with a red tunic.

_"Maer govaded len (Pleasure meeting you). My name is Vanima Nan, Prince Sylvain," _greeted Vanima as she curtsied and smiled. He nodded and led her out, giving her a tour of Mirkwood, smiling as she gaped almost unnoticeably in awe.

Lothlorien

Celebrian tossed and turned as her dreams haunted her. Galadriel and Celeborn watched silently and sadly as their daughter slept in distress and what hurt them even more was that they could also see the dream she was dreaming.

Dream…

Celebrian was at Imladris with her family and Sakura. They were in Sakura's favorite garden and Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel were chasing Sakura and Arwen for pulling a small prank on them. Celebrian and Elrond were watching in amusement as the girls turned on the males and attacked them. They all fell in a graceful heap on the floor laughing. Suddenly, the bright blue sky turned dark and stormy and they got up and ran to get shelter from the rain that was bound to come, but darkness started to envelope them and Sakura disappeared into the darkness.

It turned bright and sunny again, but the family was getting increasingly worried as they searched for Sakura, but they didn't find her. As they were walking back from the woods, Aragorn stumbled on something and the family turned and saw Sakura lying there, eyes dull, open, and empty while her skin was abnormally pale, and her lips was blue. They cried out as they rushed to her, but just as they got to here, she vanished! Celebrian and Arwen fell to the ground, crying silver and silent tears that left a soft trail and where ever they dripped, a flower started to blossom.

End dream

Celeborn and Galadriel left, but not before they left something for their daughter on her vanity. As they walked out, they glanced back and wondered when exactly Sakura will be returned, for the sake of their daughter. When they reached their talon, they exchanged glances before putting on their sleeping garments, brushed their teeth, and slipped into bed before drifting off into a light sleep.

The next day, Celebrian did not arrive at the morning meal. Galadriel and Celeborn were very worried, but they did not do anything for they knew that their daughter needed some space. **When will Sakura return? **They wondered as they stood up and gracefully swept out to visit their daughter.

When they got there, they saw Celebrian sitting at her vanity, staring at nothing as she clutched something in her hand. Something that she knew her parents left behind and she softly smiled when she thought about how wise and kind her parents were. She understood why Sakura had to go, but she didn't want to let her go. The thing she clutched in her hands was something that she had given them long ago. It was a small, delicate heart engraved with the words, _"I love you," _with precious gems embedded around it randomly. It was on a simple and delicate, yet strong silver chain and she was quite proud of it. She made it by herself and she felt herself slip away from reality as her old memories resurfaced.

Memories of growing up, meeting Elrond, marrying him, spending time with her children, spending time with Sakura, being with her family, and more flooded her mind. Oh how she wished her love were with her. He would hold her and tell her **how** everything would be all right.

TBC…

Review Responses:

**Rythmic: **Saku-chan says thanks! Lol…so do I. Cool! I want to speak French! Lol…thank you!

**Arami: **Thank you! Lol. Yea, but I wanted drama, so yea…Lol. Yep! Oh…wow! Thank you so much! That's a great compliment! 

**priestap: **Thank you so much! Lol. Thank you! 

**IwishChan: **Yea…I feel bad about doing that, but I needed to do it for the sake of drama and the story…and now Saku-chan is mad at me…When the War of the Ring is officially over. 

Thank you for reading everyone! I hope you continue to read the story and it enjoy it! Also, thanks for reviewing!


End file.
